Fall Down Then Get Back Up
by cutie3239
Summary: Kitty is on the hunt for her father and the murderer of her older sister when she runs into old friends. How will she react when the hurtful memories and pleasant memories come rushing back to her?  Dean/OC  STORY 1 COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning! This is rated M for a reason. It has a lot more violence, language, and sex material than any other of my fanfics. You've been warned.**_

_**Summery: Kitty is on the hunt for her father and the murderer of her older sister when she runs into old friends. How will she react when the hurtful memories and pleasent memories come rushing back to her? (Dean/OC)** _

**AN UPDATE: Had an error with the flashbacks. Years got a little jumbled around.**

_

* * *

_

Four years earlier

_Kitty Lang sat on the hood of her blue 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS and looked up at the night sky. For once, her soft blond, wavy hair wasn't tied up and fell behind her back, stopping in the middle of her shoulder blade. Her baby blue eyes stared up at the sparkling sky as her shadow washed through the windshield and danced across the white leather seats. The one thing she hated about her mom's old car was the seats, but she would never remove them._

_When Kitty was about 2 years old, her mother had died in a car accident. Since then, it was only her, her dad, and her sister, Cassandra. Case was the best sister growing up. Being almost 5 years older than she was, Case took care of Kitty while their dad "worked." Well, if you can count hunting as work. But it wasn't always bad. Her dad would hunt with other hunters on occasion, and one even had two kids about Kitty's age._

_That was what she was waiting for. The black Chevy Impala that eventually did drive up the road brought her one of her oldest friends that she could remember. As soon as the car had parked, Kitty was running toward the driver's side door. And when the driver got out, she was quickly jumping onto him, slamming him back against the car. "Dean!" she cried, pulling him tight into a hug. "God, I've missed you like hell."_

"_Hey, Kitty," he laughed, pushing her back a little. It hadn't been that long since the last time she saw Dean, only a few months ago. But since his brother, Sam, had gone to college and made the Winchester family go a little pear-shape, the two friends hadn't seen each other as often. "Where's Case?"_

_Releasing a hard sigh, Kitty started to walk away, saying over her shoulder, "Somewhere in California, I guess. Last thing I heard from Dad was that she had gotten hitched to some guy in LA and went under the radar again." So her all too perfect sister had a hole. She wanted to get married and to do that, Case left in the middle of the night one day and never came back. "Till then, I've been on my own"_

"_That's not safe, Kitty," Dean warned as he followed Kitty into the field. "You should have called me."_

_With an evil smile on her face, she turned and looked up at Dean. "Then I would have been distracted," she replied, her 5'5" frame leaning towards Dean. "You're just too good looking."_

_Kitty could see Dean's expression change. He couldn't handle the taunting behavior that Kitty always had, and she knew it. The only thing better than seeing Dean's face after 6 months was that the term "friends with benefits" applied._


	2. Chapter 2

******AN UPDATE: Had an error with the flashbacks. Years got a little jumbled around.**

* * *

Present day…

Kitty drove her classic car between the gates as the sun finished setting behind her. Gravestones speckled the lawn around her as she slowly drove past them all. On any other day, Kitty would have been in a much better mood to be hanging out in a cemetery late at night, but not that night. Everything about the woman seemed to be tired and warn out.

Her usual blond hair was straighter than usual and pulled into a barrette behind her head. The usual playful blue eyes were tired and distant as she pulled up near a set of grave markers. Even getting out of the driver's seat of her Chevelle seemed like it was a hard task. Kitty was in the best shape of her life, and at that moment, she looked like she was the most fragile thing in the world.

After walking a few feet on the grass, she sat down in the short grass in front of a marker on the lawn. Kitty's fingers brushed over the engraved wording and a soft and gentle breath escaped between her lips.

_Cassandra "Case" Laura Lang  
__Daughter, Sister, Wife  
__1975 – 2009_

No matter how many times Kitty visited Case's gravesite, it was always hard for her to breathe. Nothing could ever make the feeling go away, though some days were better than others. The only thing she wished for was to know _how_ Case died.

"Hey, Case," Kitty found herself whispering as she played with a piece of grass on the ground beneath her knees. "I feel bad that I haven't visited in a while. Been busy looking for Dad and Scott. Still no sign of either of them, but I'll find them." The day that Case died, both Case's husband, Scott, and their dad were kidnapped in the fight. Kitty had only been seconds too late to do anything, and she ended up holding Case in her arms as her big sister slowly died.

"But I did find something." Kitty slipped off a ring and dug a small hole in the ground. "Your class ring was hiding underneath the carpet of the Chevelle. Remember when you threw it at my head when I did a seatbelt check?"

It was hard for Kitty to talk to nothing. There wasn't even a body under all the dirt. Just some ashes. Call Kitty superstitious, but she grew up as a hunter, and she didn't want something coming back and walking around it her sister's body.

For what seemed like hours, Kitty just sat at the grave and rambled off different things, like a job she just finished or some guy she just met. But even as the streetlights turned on and it became harder for her to even see the blue car parked a few feet away in the dark, Kitty still couldn't leave.

"Miss, are you alright?" someone asked as a hand softly grasped her shoulder. Any normal girl would have screamed and thrashed about. Kitty, on the other hand, quickly grasped the man's forearm and pulled him over her shoulder, ending with the man laying firmly on his back in front of her. "Ow!"

"Sammy?" Kitty asked, looking down at the familiar face that laid in front of her.

"Getting your ass kicked by a girl now, are ya, Sam?" asked another familiar voice from behind her.

"Dean? What are you guys doing here?" she asked, wiping her face and helping Sam to his feet.

It was Dean who replied. "A salt-and-burn. What about you? Are we working the same job?"

As Kitty shook her head 'no', she heard Sam clear his throat from behind her. "What happened to Case?"

"Wait, Case?" Dean asked, startled, and his face softened. "Why didn't you call?"

"I did, Dean," Kitty laughed as she brushed away more tears from her soft cheeks. "Like a hundred times. At 5 different numbers. And you never called back. After a year, I gave up."

It was an awkward silence between the three of them and none of them seemed to know what to say. A year before Case's death, Kitty and Dean had gotten into an awful fight, and hadn't spoken to each other. But it seems that, even after all the time that has been spent apart, neither of them knew where they other stood.

"I'm going to go and look for the body," Sam said as he started to retreat further into the cemetery.

Shaking her head, Kitty smiled, "It's fine, Sammy. I'm leaving anyway."

Her shoulder brushed past Dean's as she headed toward her car, but she hadn't taken a step before Dean's hand wrapped around her wrist. "Kitty, listen. If you need me…"

"I'll call Bobby for your number," she smiled as she softly pulled free of his grasp and continued to walk away.

After getting into the Chevelle, Kitty couldn't help but remember the last time they were together. How good it had been, and then how terrible it ended.

_

* * *

_

2 years earlier…

_Dean's hand grasped Kitty's bare thigh as her lips brushed Dean's ear. She had just gotten out of the shower and was walking around in just a towel when Dean had pulled her into his chest. She left a small trail of kisses from his ear to his lips before she pulled away and opened her duffle bag. "Dean, I don't have time for that right now," she giggled as she pulled out a light blue sundress. "I'm going to be late as it is."_

"_I don't see why you need to go," he complained, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her chest, a hand landing on each of her breasts. "You told me this was our weekend."_

"_That was until Case called and told me that she was throwing a party for her and Scott's second anniversary. And I missed the first one because of you." Kitty dropped her towel and pushed Dean away. "If I miss this one, she'll kill me."_

"_I thought you hated the whole marriage idea," Dean retorted as he sat on the bed and watched her get dressed in front of him. "I thought that's why you missed every one of their parties."_

_Kitty turned and glared at Dean hardly. In any normal case, she may have looked threatening, but the soft shades of makeup and her hair trailing around her shoulders just made Kitty look harmless. "I don't think now is the time to talk about who has the issues right now, mister I-can't-tell-anyone-what's-going-on-in-my-life Winchester."_

"_That's because I can't tell you, Kitty," Dean replied, taking a deep sigh and laying back on the bed. "We've gone over this."_

"_No, you closed that door. The whole thing about being friends is that we have to trust each other. It feels more like I have to trust you but you need to know everything about me. Very controlling, Dean."_

"_Aren't you late for something?" Dean asked, his voice rising in volume as he was starting to get angry. But Kitty, being way past that point, picked up her bags and closed the door behind her, not planning on ever stepping foot near Dean Winchester again till he learned to trust her._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the random link in the previous chapter. That was the link to Kitty's car (I kept forgetting it's exact details). If you want to know what the Chevelle looks like, the link is on my profile.**

**AN UPDATE: Had an error with the flashbacks. Years got a little jumbled around.**

* * *

Kitty had just stopped for the night at a motel in a small town in Virginia when the sun started to rise. She had spent more than 24 hours driving from the cemetery and she was completely exhausted. On top of that, her mind kept whirling with the sight of Dean Winchester. Sure, she wanted to still be angry at him, but how could she? His beautiful hazel eyes always seemed to make her heart melt, and they were two of the same.

"Stop it," she hissed to herself as she opened the door to the motel room and stepped inside. "All I need is a good night's sleep and then everything will be better."

So Kitty took a shower and slipped on a pair of old sweats and a cami before wrapping herself up in the sheets. Even though the sun was well up by now, Kitty fell asleep rather quickly. It was the best thing that happened too her in those 24 hours, but it was short-lived.

The soft buzzing of her cell phone startled her as it caused vibrations to spread across the bed. "Go away," Kitty moaned as she pulled to pillow over her head and tried to ignore the vibrations. But the didn't stop, and after the second time the phone started to ring, she was getting angry. "What do you want?" she cried as she flipped opened her phone and brought it under to pillow to her head.

"_Kitty? It's me, Dean."_

"Dean?" Kitty asked, sitting up and letting the pillow fall to the small of her back. "What is it?"

"_It's Bobby."_

* * *

The hospital halls were crowed with people and patients as Kitty pushed her way through them all. It wasn't hard to find Bobby Singer's room, he just had to follow the angry shouting. Kitty nearly ran into the doctor who was being chased out of the room as she got closer. "Don't think you want to go in there, Mam," he said to her as he quickly glanced over his shoulder. "He's pretty torn up."

The doctor's warning wasn't enough for Kitty to stay away, though. With a smile, she walked through the door and stood inside the room. "Hey," she said softly. The small room was fairly crowed, both Sam and Dean stood around the bed. "So someone want to tell me what happened?"

"What does it look like?" Bobby shouted, gesturing toward his legs. The confrontation in the room was overpowering, and Kitty just glanced around the room, not being able to find a face for her eyes to land upon.

"Look, Bobby, it's going to get better," Kitty tried, a soft smile still on her lips. "I'll start looking for neurosurgeons-"

"Kitty!" Bobby shouted, causing the usually hard-ass girl to jump. Softening his voice, Bobby continued, "Just stop, alright?"

Kitty replied with a simple nod and looked down at her feet. She felt like she should be doing more, but there was nothing she _could_ do. The exhaustion she felt must have shown on her face, because Dean walked over to Kitty and grasped her by the arm lightly and pulled her out the door. "Come on," he whispered as he gently dragged her to the parking lot.

"What, you couldn't wait an hour or so to sleep with me?" Kitty laughed tiredly as Dean opened the back door of the Impala.

With a cocky smile, Dean gestured inside the car and replied, "You look like you're going to fall on you face if you don't sleep. Get in the car and sleep for a few."

Staring at Dean the entire time, Kitty complied and stepped into the car and brought her feet up onto the seat and laid on her back. She heard the door by her feet close and the door in the front open as Dean climbed in as well. "Well, if this doesn't bring back memories," she sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. "Though, I think this is the first one where I'm alone in the back seat _and_ clothed at the same time."

"Well, if it makes you more comfortable, you can take your clothes off and I promise to only look a little." Kitty didn't need to see Dean's face to know that there was a broad smile on his face as he said this, and that just caused her to smile to herself.

Rolling over to her side, Kitty buried her face into the back of the seat and shut her eyes. "Thanks, Dean," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

3 years ago…

_Kitty laid on the back seat of the Impala, staring up at the roof. She felt a hand brush up her legs and tugging at the denim of her jeans as Dean slowly and gently laid on top of her. He brought his lips up to her's as his hands explored her clothed body. "God, I've missed you," he sighed into her ear as one of his hands wrapped behind her head._

"_It's only been a couple of months," she whispered back as Kitty placed her hands underneath Dean's shirt, feeling his tight back muscles. _

"_Way too long," he groaned. Then Dean roughly bit the side of her neck pulled her head closer for better access, his free hand moving underneath of Kitty's camisole and slowly running his fingers up her flat stomach. _

_She squirmed under his touch. Dean always knew how to make her skin crawl by the slightest of touches, and his fingers softly brushing her stomach were no different. "Oh, God! Stop torturing me!" she softly laughed as she forced Dean's mouth back to her's._

"_Kitty, purr for me," he whispered as he moved his hand down from her stomach and started to brush it up and down the inside of her thigh. "Kitty." _"Kitty…" _"Purr for me." _"Kitty. Wake up."

* * *

Kitty jumped out of her skin as she felt someone pull on her bare foot. Panting for breath, she looked down at her feet to see that Dean stood looking at her through the open door, holding her black flipflop that must have fallen off while she was asleep. "Hey," she groaned as she sat up and stretched her neck. "How long have I been out?"

"An hour or two," he shrugged, throwing the shoe at her. "Come on, we're going to get something to eat."

"Are you _never_ hungry?" she asked as she slipped the shoe on and hopped out of the car. Sam stood not too far away, waiting for her and Dean no doubt.

"Nope," he replied as he started to walk toward his brother. "Come on, Sammy! I want me some pie!"

The sun was slowly setting, Kitty noticed, as they walked across the parking lot toward the diner. "Hey, how you feeling?" Sam asked as he fell into step beside her.

"Better," Kitty smiled, "But I sure can't wait till I'm back in a motel room so I can sleep."

"After you eat!" Dean called from over his shoulder, which surprised Kitty a tad.

"Since when did you become 'Mother Hen'?" Kitty shouted back at him as they entered the diner's parking lot.

"Since when did you forget that if you don't get some R-n-R, you'll get sloppy on the job?"

Kitty couldn't help but shake her head and laugh inwardly. Like normal, his head seemed to be always on the job. But when Kitty sneaked a glance toward Sam, her mood changed. He didn't seem like the same guy she's known most of her life, and there was something very different about him. "Hey, Gigantor," Kitty smiled, pushing him softly in the arm. "Since when did you et so tall?"

"Better question," he started, looking down at Kitty. "When did you get so short?" Sam tried to show his old personality that Kitty was so used to, but there was something hiding underneath. And that made Kitty wonder if Dean was hiding something from her as well. _What difference does it make?_ she wondered, casting one last glance back toward her car before stepping into the diner. _We all got our own secrets now, don't we?_


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of burger's still attached to her clothes, Kitty finally made her way back to the motel where she'd stay for at least the night. It was nice to finally be able to sleep in a bed, besides the fact that it was nice to sleep at all. She didn't even bother taking off her jeans or even her leather jacket before she flopped down into the bed and buried her face into the pillow. _I'll get my stuff from the trunk after I sleep_, Kitty thought as her eyes closed and her mind was tugged into the world of sleep.

"_Purr for me, Kitty," _her previous dream said as she fell half-asleep. It startled her awake slightly, but she was pulled back into it quickly.

_

* * *

_

Dean's hand traveled back up her leg and tugged at the waistline of her pants, driving Kitty crazy on purpose. She could feel the smile on his lips as his tongue asked for entrance into her mouth.

If that's how he wants to play_, Kitty thought as she turned her head away. He groaned into Kitty's neck as he started to suck and bite around her collarbone. The hand that was behind her head moved down her back and under her shirt, moving it's way up to her bra._

"_Aren't you impatient?" Kitty softly whispered as both his hands pushed up her camisole. _

"_You're just too slow," Dean whispered back, slipping the shirt and bra off her body and throwing it somewhere in the front of the Impala. Kitty mimicked him and pushed off his jacket and over-shirt, pulling at the tight t-shirt that covered the rest of his chest. Dean grasped her hands and pulled his own shirt off, saying, "Now look who's in a rush?"_

* * *

A gentle touch ran up Kitty's arm and, still mostly asleep, she let out a soft moan as her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Kitty," smiled Dean he leaned over top of her. "You forgot something in my car."

Clearing her throat, she sat up in the bed and asked, "What?"

And that's when Dean's lips crashed against her's with an urgency that surprised even her, but her body reacted to his very quickly. Kitty's hands moved up into his short hair and Dean's leg moved over her body so that he straddled overtop of her. Once he was on top of her, Dean's arms moved behind her back and flipped her over so that Kitty was now straddling him.

The sudden shift of positions caused Kitty to gasp into Dean's lips. With one hand on her hip, Dean's other hand moved up and into Kitty's hair. Kitty moaned into Dean's mouth, giving him the access he needed to slip his tongue into her mouth, causing Kitty to moan more.

Kitty's hands moved from Dean's hair and under his shirt, pushing the material up his chest. Dean took this as reason to take Kitty's clothes off, so he pushed her up slightly and pulled her jacket off with quick ease before he pulled her bra and camisole up in one swift motion.

After removing Kitty's bra, Dean flipped her back onto her back and pulled his own shirt off, throwing it somewhere behind him. With one last kiss on the lips, Dean made his way down her neck and to her chest as his hands moved down to her jeans. As he sucked on Kitty's breast, causing her to let out short, soft moans, he pulled at Kitty's jeans before slipping it down her legs.

Kitty let out a moan that sounded like a hum, and that made Dean look up at her. "Are you purring?" he asked, a broad grin on his face. Dean was the one who named that sound as her purr. And since then, he would always ask for her to purr.

"Shut up," she laughed as she rolled her head back deeper into the pillows. Dean continued to bite and suck her breast as one hand traced the top of her boyshorts. Kitty rolled her hips into Dean's hand and looked at the nightstand.

Her cell was vibrating as it accepted a call, and Kitty chose to ignore it, but it never stopped for the person kept calling. "Damnit," she sighed as she sat up a little and grabbed it. "What?" she demanded, Dean now sucking on Kitty's neck.

"_Kitty?"_ her father's voice questioned through the phone line.

Kitty sat straight up, her body pushing against Dean's. All feelings for lust disappeared at that instant as surprise took over. "Dad?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN UPDATE: Had an error with the flashbacks. Years got a little jumbled around.**

* * *

"Dad?" Kitty asked into the phone, her voice mixed with emotions. The connection was terrible, but the familiar voice of her father was still somewhat understandable.

"Kitty…alive… Scott…well…Case…right…Whatever…go…Califor-…" After that, the line went dead.

Thousands of emotions must have been rushing across her face, because Dean looked at Kitty like she was about to break. His hand gripped at her waist protectively, and it was the first time Kitty realized how much the man next to her had really changed. And so had she. But not at that moment.

"I have to go," she whispered, pushing away from Dean and locating her bra from the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked as he followed Kitty around the small space as she looked for her camisole. "What did your dad want?"

"It doesn't matter. I just _have_ to go." Kitty grabbed her cami out from under Dean's jacket and quickly pulled it on. She hadn't told him about what happened two years ago, and she wasn't planning on it yet.

Dean grasped Kitty firmly by the shoulders and forced her to look at him in the eyes. "Damnit, Kitty. Just tell me what's going on."

"I can't!" she shouted in his face as she tore herself away from his grasp. In a softer, quieter voice, she whispered, "I just _have_ to go." With that, Kitty walked out the motel door and straight to her car. One thing was for sure, she was going back to California.

_

* * *

_

1 years earlier…

"_Case, I don't see how any of this fits together," Kitty whined as she pushed around the different reports and newspaper clippings. Case had called her sister to her home in Southern California because of a large amount of people disappearing in the area. And since Case had decided to give it up and get married, she needed Kitty's help._

_The older woman sat down next to her younger sister as she brushed her side-bangs out of her face. "Listen, Kit, I know this seems ridiculous-"_

"_Cause it is!"_

"_-but just trust me on this! I swear there's got to be something behind all of this." Kitty would have continued to argue with Case more if it wasn't for all the research she did. Since leaving the hunter's life, Case had gone off the radar._

_With all the trouble she went through in finding the ritual, Kitty felt as though she had to help her somehow. "Ok, fine," Kitty sighed as she picked up the paper with the ritual on it. "Tell me what we've got."_

* * *

**AN: Sorry for how short this chapter is. I just got fake tips put on my nails for tomorrow, and it really hurts to type. But directly after the pictures are over, they're going bye-bye and I'll have a longer chapter. So sorry for the shortness and some typos. It's cause of the nails of doom!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN UPDATE: Had an error with the flashbacks. Years got a little jumbled around. So that's why there was all of a sudden a whole bunch of updated pages...**

* * *

Santa Ana, California

It took Kitty three days to reach her sister's hometown. This was the only place in California that her father could have meant, and it all began there. So why wouldn't Kitty be able to find an end there?

There were two missed calls on her phone from Dean by the time she reached the California coast. _Must be angry that I left him in the middle of everything, _she thought to herself as she pulled up in front of her sister's old house.

Case's house was a single floor ranch styled house sat in a quiet, yet gorgeous, neighborhood. It wasn't a place one would ever expect a hunter to live on, even an ex one. Maybe her architect husband, but not Case.

As Kitty walked up the steps of the porch to the door, it became apparent to her that the new owners weren't someone you'd expect to live in this area either. Loud, heavy moans drifted from inside the house. And for some reason, Kitty still found herself pushing the doorbell.

From moans to cursing, there was a lot of unhappy voices coming now from inside the house as people moved around. When the door opened, a woman hung herself around the door, trying to hide behind it. "Can I help you?" asked the woman with an angry Southern drawl.

Being the hunter that she was, she didn't want the woman to slam the door in her face. Kitty wanted answers, so she pulled out an ID folder and opened it for the woman. "FBI. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I'm here to get some information about the disaperence of the previous homeowner of this dwelling."

With a heavy sigh, the woman threw the door open wider and gestured for Kitty to come inside. The woman hadn't even bother putting any clothes on and just looked at Kitty as though she was wasting her time. _Oh, Dean would love to be here,_ wasn't the only thought that ran through her mind as she stepped inside.

"So what happened to 'em?" asked the woman as they walked further into the house. There was plenty of signs everywhere of what had just happened in the house, but the woman's face didn't even reflect it besides the few sweat droplets on her face.

"The man of the house was abducted along with the father of the wife," Kitty said as she looked out the kitchen window and into the yard. "The wife was found murdered a few blocks from here."

"Oh, my gosh," the woman gasped, actually shocked and acting as though nothing was unsettling about her lack of clothes. "That's just terrible! No one ever told us about that!"

"Well, the Bureau would have liked to keep it quiet," Kitty smiled as her eyes traveled around the familiar room. Everything was still the same, besides some new pieces of furniture. "But some new information has surfaced and I was hoping you could tell me anything about the previous owners that you know of."

"Oh, Darlin'," the woman smiled, her eyes flashing black, revealing that she was a demon. "You'd have like that, wouldn't you?"

The demon grasped Kitty by the wrist and effortlessly threw her across the kitchen and into the fridge. She should have seen this coming. It had all been a trick for Kitty to be a little off center about who she was dealing with.

As the demon walked over and stood overtop of Kitty, it smiled down at her. "Darlin', I wasn't planning on seeing you anytime soon. But I guess you heard from your daddy or something."

With a snarled expression, Kitty looked up at the demon and started, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-" but was cut off by the demon grasping Kitty by the throat and lifting her up off the floor.

"What?" she asked, looking at Kitty as though she was purely doing this for joy. "You didn't think I'd let you win that easily, did ya?"

"No, but that's why she's got us," came the husky voice Kitty had just left as a knife penetrated the demon's throat and dropped Kitty to the floor, gasping for air.

Instantly, Dean's hand was against Kitty's face as she regained her ability to breathe normally and whisper, "What. Are you. Doing here?"

With a cheeky smile, Dean replied, "Saving your ass from naked women."

* * *

After the police came and Katty gave her statement of, "Like I said, I told her I was the sister of the previous owner and I just wanted to come and see the house. She let me in and then attacked me. If it wasn't for my friends, she would have strangled me to death," she followed the Winchesters to a motel a few miles out of Santa Ana.

"So do you want to tell me why you're here?" Kitty asked as she sat down on the bed with an icepack around her neck, in hopes to stop some of the bruising.

"Well, if you answered your phone, you would have known that we were following you," Dean replied, still very amused about the fact that the demon wasn't dressed.

Kitty's eyes flashed toward Sam's, and even he was mildly amused by that fact, even laughing a little. "You guys are jerks," she grumbled as she laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Mean, old jerks."

"Hey," Dean yelled, it being his turn to grumble. "You're the same age as I am, and I'm not old."

"Please, you're two months older than I am," Kitty smiled. "You're an old man, Dean."

After that, the fun feeling in the room seemed to die a little, and everyone became more serious. "What did your father call you for, Kitty?" Dean asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Shaking her head, Kitty replied, "I _can't_ tell you guys. Its something you guys don't need to get dragged into."

"Come on, Kitty," Sam said, placing a hand on her knee and giving her the puppy-dog look. "You know you can trust us."

"Why can't you guys just get that I just _can't_ tell you!" Kitty huffed as she stood up off the bed and marched into the bathroom, looking the door behind her.

There was some muffled talking from the other side of the door as Kitty sat down and leaned against the tub. A door closed and then something leaned against the bathroom door. "Kitty," Dean's voice carried through the room. "What are you doing in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, you pervert," Kitty laughed slightly.

"Wanna unlock the door?"

"Not in the least bit," she smiled, pulling the pack off her neck and throwing it into the sink.

A cellphone rang from the other side of the door, and Kitty could hear Dean talk into it, but not the exact words. "Trying to find a new way to make me talk, Winchester?"  
"Who are you?" asked a man who suddenly appeared into the bathroom, causing Kitty to reach for the nearest projectile, a shampoo bottle, and hurl it at the man.

Moments after that had happened, the door to the bathroom burst open and Dean stumbled in. "Woah, Kitty, it's ok," he said, grasping Kitty's wrist as she went to hurl the conditioner at the guy as well. "He's on our side."

"Who the hell do _you_ know that can poof out of thin air?" Kitty shouted angrily into Dean's face.

"Dean, who is this?" asked the man, almost ignoring Kitty's prensence after that. It was weird, the man wore a trench coat and had an almost pained expression on his face.

"Kitty," Dean said, releasing her wrist and letting her walk out of the bathroom. "This is Cass. He's an… Well, he's an angel."

Kitty looked at Dean like he had three heads as her mouth tried to form words. Finally, something did come out. More of a shout then she expected, but she was able to ask, "What?"

* * *

**Yup. Everyone's favorite angel made his debut. Next chapter I promise a bit more of Kitty/Dean time. And hopefully soon, Kitty will reveal what the big thing is that's revolving around Case's death.**


	7. Chapter 7

"You know _angels_?" Kitty asked Dean, still very skeptical. It had been almost an hour since Castiel had popped up in the bathroom, and they weren't getting anywhere with Kitty believing.

But Kitty was also enjoying the fact that Dean was getting very frustrated with trying to explain. "Yeah, just minus the big, puffy wings." Dean laid on his back staring up at the ceiling, the strain in his voice starting to turn heavy with exhaustion.

Even though she was still upset with Dean trying to get her to tell him what was going on with her father, she still couldn't help but smile at the fact of torturing him. "He has puffy wings?" Kitty asked as she sat down next to Dean on the bed.

The question she asked was replied with a hard, irritated glare. "You're just being mean now, aren't you?"

With a smile, Kitty leaned over top of Dean and stared straight into his eyes. She kissed the tip of his nose and then whispered, "Yes."

Grasping Kitty by the hips, Dean flipped her over onto her back so he was straddling over top of her. "You know, you can be a real bitch," he smiled as he looked down at her.

"Hm, so I've heard," Kitty replied. "Mostly by you, though." Placing her hands on his chest, Kitty pushed against Dean to try to get him off, but with a cocky smile, he didn't budge. "Want to move?"

"Nope," he replied as he lowered himself further onto Kitty, closing the space between their bodies. "I think I'm pretty comfortable."

"I'm sure you are," Kitty smiled, bringing up one of her legs and wrapping it around Dean's. "You know, we never got to finish what we started the other day."

Dean raised one of his eyebrows and smiled down at Kitty before he crushed his lips against hers. Kitty's hands were instantly pushing up Dean's shirt as he undid the buttons on her blouse quickly. The warm touch of Dean's hands against her bare stomach caused Kitty to wrap her other leg around Dean's, pulling him as close as she could to her. Lifting her back up, Dean pulled the blouse off and unsnapped Kitty's bra, tossing them somewhere across the room, before he moved his hands to Kitty's hips, unsnapping the button on her tight jeans and pushing them down.

Kitty pulled Dean's shirt over his shoulders and kissed his mouth hard as he pushed Kitty's jeans and thong down her legs. Kitty's hands were on Dean's belt, tugging at the buckle and pulling it through the belt loops. Pulling away from Kitty, Dean moved down her body, kissing it along the way, and pulled Kitty's pants down all the way and threw it across the room. Dean pushed off his own jeans and pulled Kitty up into a kneeling position, pushing his naked body against hers.

With one hand grasping tightly into Kitty's hair, Dean other hand grasped Kitty's inner thigh. He moved his hand up and down her leg, going higher with each sweep. Kitty pulled away from Dean's mouth and sighed a silent moan when his hand started to rub against her. She felt Dean's chest rumble as he held back a laugh as his mouth closed around her neck, biting and licking the soft skin. Kitty's hands racked at his short hair as Dean moved one finger around her entrance.

Just as Kitty started to beg him, he pushed three fingers into Kitty, causing her to gasp and bite her lip. Dean continued to bite at Kitty's neck as he thrust his finger into Kitty, pushing in fast and pulling out slow. "Oh, God," Kitty moaned as Dean started pushing into her further and faster. She was inches from orgasm when he pulled his fingers out of her and pulled her legs around his waist.

Dean kissed Kitty on the mouth hard before he rammed himself into Kitty, causing her to gasp and moan into his mouth. With Dean still in her, he laid her onto her back at the foot of the bed and started thrusting into Kitty, deep and slow. Every time, Dean went all the way into her, and Kitty's soft moans started to sound more like begging as she told him to go faster and harder. And Dean obliged, instantly thrusting into her so fast that Kitty didn't even have time to moan before he filled her again.

Kitty dug her fingernails into Dean's hard shoulders as she felt her orgasm building inside of her, and Dean grasped one hand around Kitty's ass and the other tightly around her thigh, pulling her even closer to him. Kitty's walls started to tighten around Dean, but he pushed her farther, changing the rhythm and making her go further. "Oh, God," she moaned. "Dean…" But she couldn't get it all out before she was screaming as an orgasm rippled through her body and instantly, so did Dean.

Panting for breath, Dean laid on top of the fatigued Kitty, still inside of her. Kitty kissed Dean softly on the lips before she pulled away from him and sat up. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked, grabbing her wrist gently.

With a smile, Kitty leaned down and kissed Dean again. "I'll be right back," she whispered as she walked to the bathroom. Dean's eyes followed her ass as she walked away, and he noticed a tattoo that he never saw before. With a smirk, Dean laid into the bed and buried his face into the pillow that Kitty had just abandoned.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter and the next will follow the plot of the episode "Good God, Y'all" a little, but with my own twist. So... here's the first half.**

* * *

Kitty walked out of the bathroom a half hour later and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a workout bra. Her eyes flickered to the bed where Dean was sound asleep, and she laid down next to him. One of his arms wrapped around Kitty's waist and pulled her closer to him, still asleep. On the nightstand was a bottle of water, and Kitty got a terrible thought. Before thinking twice, she picked up the bottle and screwed the top off, pouring the contents of the bottle onto Dean's head.

"Holy-" he shouted as he sat straight up in the bed and shook his dripping wet hair. "What the hell was that for?"

With a mischievous grin, Kitty replied, "I was bored, so I woke you up. And now I'm going out for a run before you can kill me."

While Dean was still trying to figure out what had just happened, Kitty rushed off the bed and out the motel room door. Sam was sitting by the Impala and looked up at Kitty as she ran from the room. "What's going on?" he asked as he tried to meet her halfway, but Kitty kept running

Laughing, Kitty pushed Sam in the chest and urged him to run. "Dean's going to be very grumpy with how I woke him up, so hide!"

All Sam did was stare at the giggling girl as she opened the door to her Chevelle and pushed the front seat forward, squeezing her body into the back and closing the door. It was a terrible hiding spot, but she knew Dean would outrun her, and since she was the only one who had the keys to the Chevelle, why not hide there?

"Sam!" Kitty heard Dean yell as he walked out of the room. "Did you see Kitty run out of here?"

"Um… Yeah," she heard Sam reply. "Think she went that way."

It was quiet for a few moments and Kitty thought she was safe, but she didn't chance sitting up in the seat. Instead, she flipped onto her back and looked up at the roof. And looking down at her through the back window was Dean, an angry smile on his face. "You think this is a good hiding spot?" he asked through the window.

"But I have the keys!" Kitty laughed, dangling them in front of the window.

"But you didn't lock the doors," Sam stated as he opened the passenger door and looked inside.

_Crap_, Kitty thought as Dean got into the front seat of her car. Dean had thrown on his jeans, but he was still bare-chested and running around the parking lot. "Dean, you should put a shirt on," she smiled, pushing herself deeper into the back of the seat. "No one wants to see that."

Dean ignored Kitty and pushed the passenger's seat forward, hooking his arms under her back and her legs and pulling from the car. "4 words, Kitty," he said as he headed toward a fenced in area that smelt of chlorine. "Payback is a bitch." With the last word passing his lips, Dean let go of Kitty, dropping her into the pool.

* * *

Kitty had changed out of her wet clothes and was sitting across from the Winchesters at the diner across the street. She had changed into a tube top and denim shorts, but her hair was still soaked and smelling of chlorinated water. "Hate you," she pouted as she popped a French fry into her mouth.

"No, you don't," Dean replied as he shoveled more of his bacon cheeseburger into his mouth.

"Yes, I do." Kitty flashed a smile toward Sam, showing how amused she really was at this argument, but quickly put the pout back on when Dean looked her way. Kitty was starting to realize how much she really missed their company on hunts, and it was nice to have people you could actually talk to and who got what was going on in their lives. "So what are you guys going to do now?" Kitty asked as she leaned back into the booth's seat. "Taking a break?"

"Don't say that!" both Sam and Dean shouted at the same time, causing Kitty to give them both a weird look.

"_Every_ time someone says that," Sam explained, "We get pulled into a job almost exact-"

As though Sam was predicting the future, Dean's phone began to ring, causing him to groan angrily and for Kitty to laugh hard. "Yeah? Hey, Bobby. Rufus? Yeah, we'll head down there. Hey, how are you doing?" After Dean asked that question, everyone in the diner could hear the screaming that came from the other end before Bobby hung up.

"Ouch," Kitty mumbled as she grasped another French fry and placed it into her mouth. "So where are we going?"

"What about your mysterious family thing?" Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow up and grinning stupidly at Kitty.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "I'm taking a break after being strangled. So, like I asked before, where are we going?"

"River Pass. Colorado."

* * *

River Pass, Colorado…

Kitty followed the Impala all the way from California, listening to the radio playing the whole trip. She was distractedly listening to "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train and tapping on the steering wheel that she didn't even notice the car in front of her stop. After slamming on her breaks, Kitty's Chevelle was inches from hitting Dean's Impala.

"Can you watch where you're driving?" Dean yelled as he and Sam got out of the car in front of her.

"Can you watch where you stop?" Kitty smiled, making everything a game. "So, why did you stop?"

Sam pointed over his shoulder as Dean inspected the untouched rear bumper of his car. "Bridge is out. We're on foot from here."

If it wasn't possible, Kitty could have sworn her eyes bulged out of her head. She lifted her heal and pant leg to show Sam her red pumps she had been driving in. "These are not long distance walking shoes," she complained.

"Well, go put on some sneakers," Dean replied as he popped the trunk of the Impala and started pulling different weapons out and into a duffle bag.

With a heavy sigh, Kitty walked to the back of her own car and pulled her cute shoes off and placed them into a bag full of different shoes before she pulled out a pair of socks and her running shoes. "If my shoes get stolen, it's your fault!" she yelled over the car as she slipped her feet into the shoes and started pulling out her own bag of "tricks" before closing and locking the trunk.

"If someone breaks into your car," Dean replied, walking over to Kitty and staring down at her, "Don't you think that they'll steal your _car_ rather than your shoes?"

"If they take that," Kitty said, poking a finger into his chest. "Then you're dead!"


	9. Chapter 9

**so even though this chapter follow's the episode "Good God, Y'all" this is NOT an AU story. I just wanted to keep some of the show in this story. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The walk into town wasn't too bad. After getting there, though, it was deserted and very quiet. Everyone kept their guns up and ready for what was to come. Dean led the group into town, and Kitty brought up the rear. Her eyes drifted toward the windows of the empty shops and around the empty streets.

Cars were left in complete disarray, and it looked as though everyone had just stopped everything and left. "This place is creepy," Kitty commented as she looked into an empty car. "Is this where Bobby seriously wanted us to go?"

"Bobby said this is the location Rufus told him," Sam replied as he and Dean checked out a red Mustang.

"Well, this place is seriously-" But Kitty didn't finish. The sound of a gun cocking into place caused the group to turn and stare at the end of a handgun.

"Ellen?" Dean asked as he walked up to her.

"Hiya, boys. Kitty."

Dean continued to close the gap, asking her what the hell was going on, when he got splashed in the face with holy water. "HA!" Kitty exclaimed, thinking that was the most hilarious thing she has ever seen.

"Ellen, it's us," Dean stated, shaking the water off his face. "What's going on here?"

Ellen just shook her head and replied, "Follow me."

Being the good little hunters they were, they followed Ellen toward a church. Dean had caught up to Kitty and slapped her on the head. "Ouch," she hissed silently. "What was _that_ for?" All she received was Dean raising his shoulders with a smug smile as he pretended nothing happened.

* * *

Devil traps marked the floors of the dark halls as they headed downstairs of the old church. At the bottom of the stairs was a door with different demon wards on them. The cramped area was tight as the four of them stood there, and Kitty's laughter filled the room as she watched Ellen smack Dean.

As Dean stared surprisingly at Ellen, she ranted on Dean for not calling. "I even hear from Kitty more than I hear from you two psychos! Oh," Ellen turned to face Kitty, "and you're still in trouble for that bar fight last month."

"Bar fight?" Dean asked, perplexed.

"You boys better put my number on speed-dial," Ellen continued, before she knocked on the door. Inside the small church room stood a mix of nine or so people, all looking as though they were in somewhat a state of shook.

The group walked into the room, Kitty going to the far end of the room where a teenage girl sat. "Hi," she smiled, trying to be comforting and polite. "I'm Kitty."

"That's great," the girl replied, obviously annoyed. "I'm supposed to think I'm saved by someone named 'Kitty'? Ooh. Scary."

Closing her eyes, Kitty took a deep breath and rose, "Fine," she sighed. "Don't accept my help. See if I give a-"

"Kitty," Dean called from across the room, causing her and the teenager to turn. "Come here. I need to talk to you."  
"Is he the reason you're here?" The girl asked Kitty before she left. "You're probably sleeping with him."

Ignoring the comment, Kitty walked over to where Dean stood and took a deep breath. "Can I shoot her?" she asked.

"No," he smiled. "You're not supposed to kill humans."

"Never said I was going to "_kill_ her," Kitty said, her eyes flashing toward the girl momentarily. "Just, you know, shoot her." Dean's smile made Kitty smile. She loved how just by being with him, she could be happy. "So, what's up?"

"Sam and I are going out to get more guns and rock salt, Ellen's staying back, and-"

"Ok, I'll come with you guys," Kitty injected as she fixed her ponytail.

"And I want you to _stay here_," Dean said, sternly, knowing Kitty wouldn't listen.

Kitty looked at Dean as if he had three heads. "Why? Is it because I'm a _girl_? Because I don't know what I'm doing? Because-"

"Because I need someone to stay here that I can trust." Dean looked down at Kitty and lowered his voice so that she could only barely hear him. "Look, these people are angry, and Ellen was separated from Jo, so no one's head is in a good place. Just stay here so I know that nothing will get out of hand. Ok?"

She wasn't happy with the decision, but Kitty nodded her head and agreed to Dean's conditions. "Fine," she sighed, looking out over the group of people. "Just don't make me come and save your asses, ok?"

With a laugh, Dean replied, "Deal," and he kissed the top of Kitty's head before he followed Sam out of the room. Kitty stared after them in shock from what Dean just did. They were _friends,_ for god's sake. Nothing more than that! _Well,_ Kitty thought with a smile,_ maybe a little more than friends should._ But they weren't a couple, and what scared Kitty is that she didn't _dis_like what he did.

* * *

"No, raise the gun higher," Kitty instructed the teenager as she adjusted her stance with the sawed-off. "And move it further away from your shoulder. It has a kickback that'll leave you bruised or worse with that position."

"Then how the hell am I supposed to hold it?" the girl demanded, almost throwing the gun into Kitty's hands.

In a fluid motion, Kitty had the gun up and in the correct position. "Exactly like this," she replied, handing the gun to the girl. "Now you show me."

The girl mimicked Kitty's movement, and was quickly able to hold the gun correctly. The girl was still ticking Kitty off, but not nearly as badly. "So how'd you get into this crap?" she asked Kitty as she learned to load the gun.

With a deep breath, Kitty replied, "My dad was a hunter and after my mom died in a car accident, he ended up taking me and my sister with him."

The girl nodded and looked out into blank space. "I'm Jenna, by the way."

With a smile, Kitty took the gun from Jenna. "Take a break," she said, placing the gun down on the table. "We'll work this out more later."

Kitty walked over to where Dean stood next to a guy who was in the army. "Where'd you serve?" he asked Dean, which caused Kitty to smile since Dean was never in the military.

"Hell," Dean replied. That was a suitable answer, since hunting seemed like Hell from time to time.

"No, really," the guy asked.

And Dean looked at him straight in the face and replied, "Seriously. Hell."

"What?" Kitty asked, finally catching on that Dean really did mean Hell. "Was that the big thing you couldn't tell me?"

When Dean turned, his face was completely blank. He obviously didn't mean for Kitty to hear that, and he instantly wanted to take it away. "Kitty, listen-"

"No," she said, taking a step away. "Like I said before, friends trust each other. And that is something you should have told me."

"I was going to," Dean replied, moving Kat into a corner and further out of earshot. "But things have been crazy lately between me and Sam, and-"

"I'm just not as important," Kitty finished as she glared up at Dean.

He was at a lost for words as he stared down at Kitty. She watched his eyes as they searched for words, and even after Ellen and Sam approached them, she still stared up at him. "We're going out to look for Jo," Ellen said, pulling their gazes to her.

"I'm coming too," Kitty replied, turning her back on Dean. "I can't stand to be here anymore."

As she picked her handguns up off one of the tables, Dean's hand clasped around her wrist. "Stay here," he said as took her gun out of her hand. "I need you here with Sam and Ellen gone."

Kitty yanked her wrist out of Dean's grasp and glared at him. "Fine, I'll stay," she stated as she moved away from him. "But it's not for you."  
When Kitty sat down, a woman grasped her hand and smiled at her. "Everything will work out between you two," she said as she continued to smile. "I've gotten into more fights with my husband than I can count, and we're still together. You'll make it through."

"We're not… We're not a couple," Kitty stated, shaking her head. "We're just friends. But… Thanks anyway."

* * *

Kitty had ended up falling asleep where she sat, her head resting on her jacket as a pillow on the table. When she woke, her body was stiff and sore, but she felt good. And warm, even though she should have just been in a tank top. But around her shoulders was Dean's jacket, his form a white flag.

She shook off Dean's jacket and tucked one of her guns into the waistband of her jeans. Picking up her own, she hands it to Dean. "You know you're not fully off the hook yet, right?"

"Neither are you, Miss Secrets," Dean replied as he put a bible down. "So I think we're dealing with one of the four horsemen. Making us think they're demons but not really"

"More apocalypse stuff?" she asked, and Dean nodded. "You guys know how to bring a party, don't ya? Where _is_ Sam, anyway ?"

Before Dean could explain to Kitty that Sam was kidnapped, though, the door is opened and in comes some guy talking about how they are about to be attacked. "The demons are coming after us!" he was shouting. "We need to get out of here."

"Hang on, buddy," Dean said smoothly as he stops the guy from getting everyone worked up. "It's not what it looks like. There aren't any demons."

From where Kitty stood, she couldn't see what transferred from the guy to Dean, but Dean's shoulders stiffened as the guy started to shout, "Oh, god! They're one of them!"

"What?" Ellen exclaimed as the survivors started to back away, the others picking up guns and aiming them at the three of them. Kitty even watched the teenage girl, Jenna, pick one up and aim it _directly_ at her.

Before Kitty could get a word out, Ellen had grasped her tightly by the wrist and pulled her out of the room and out of the church. Once outside, Kitty bolts to where a car was upturned and ducks behind it, followed by Dean and Ellen. "So I'm guessing that guy was one of them?" Kitty asks, panting.

"How'd ya guess?" Dean laughed as he looked over his shoulder. "Ellen, we need to get to the building where you and Sam went to."

* * *

"This plan is stupid!" Kitty hissed as she crouched under a window, waiting for a signal.

"You got a better one?" Dean hissed back. He waved for Ellen and Kitty to duck before he gestured to Kitty to throw in two smoke grenades.

Once the pops went off, Dean and Ellen went to work in restraining Jo and Rufus. It wasn't long before they believed that it was War's doing and no one is really demons. "Where's Sam?" Dean asked Rufus as the two of them got up.

"Living room." With that, Kitty and Dean rushed into the house, each heading in separate directions.

Kitty almost had walked past the room when her eye caught Sam tied to a chair. With a smile and a muted laugh, Kitty leaned against the door jam and looked at Sam. "You look like crap, Sammy," she laughed. "Lost a fight?"

"Will you just get me out of here, Kitrina?" Sam asked, using Kitty's full name. Kitty stared in shock that Sam even knew her full name. The only person who called her Kitrina was her father and only when he was angry with her.

Before Kitty could interrogate Sam, Dean had come into the room and was looking at the two of them. "Were you going to leave him there?" Dean asked, noticing that Sam was stilled tied up.

"Hm. Thought about it," she replied before going to help Dean free Sam.

"We need to get the ring off of War," Sam said as he stands and stretches out his limbs. "It's what's giving him all his power."

A few moments later, Kitty could here the distant firing where she sat, but she wasn't about to get out of her place to fight the good guys. Even after she saw War walking toward the car. "This _is_ a great car," Kitty said, startling him as she got out of the driver's seat and leaned against the cherry red Mustang. "Always wanted one."

War lunged toward Kitty, and Dean and Sam pin him against the hood of the car. "You can't kill me with that," he laughs when he notices the knife in Sam's hand.

"I know." With that, Sam cuts off the ring finger, separating War's power from his body. And all they were left with was a ring, for War disappeared.

"That was fun," Kitty said, her voice hard and very sarcastic. "We should do this again next week! NOT!"


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a fller chapter, but I'm happy to say that I could place some of my New Jersey-ness into this chapter and write about a creepy place. (Lore is a bit stretched but it's mostly true)**

* * *

They had stopped at a picnic area after leaving the city, and that's where Kitty said her goodbyes to the Winchesters. "Yeah, I just need to see what's up with my dad," she told them.

"Well, don't take two years again before we see you again," Sam said as he hugged Kitty. "It was way too long of a break.

With that promised, Kitty waved goodbye and headed back to the Chevelle, turning the volume up on the radio as she drove west toward California. It was nice for Kitty to be back on the road again, but she was already starting to miss the company. Since Case's death, Kitty didn't really want to be with anyone. She forgot about how nice it was to have some fun while she worked.

* * *

The drive took almost 16 hours to reach Santa Ana, and Kitty had driven through the night to get there. It was nearly noon by the time the Chevelle pulled up into a motel and got a room. Her head hitting the pillow was pure comfort, and she would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the anticipation in her stomach and thoughts running around in her head. _What if I don't find Dad? What if I do? God, what I would do for an easy answer._

All these thoughts rushed through her mind, including the wonder of how Sam knew her true name. It wasn't even on her driver's license, so the only way Sam could have known that was if she told him herself. _Or maybe Dad…_ But Kitty didn't even know where he was. All she knew was that her dad was ok, and so was Scott.

With a groan, Kitty sat up and put her head on her knees. "Why can't life be easy?" she whined.

"You want life to be easy?" asked a rugged voice, scaring the crap out of Kitty. She looked up to see the angel, Castiel, standing there in her room.

"Aren't you Dean's angel guy?" Kitty asked, trying to slow her heart rate down.

"You shouldn't be here," he said, standing completely still and staring down at Kitty. "It isn't safe here."

"Is it safe anywhere now that there's an apocalypse?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Why _shouldn't _I be here? And don't say it's because it isn't safe."

"You need to leave California," the angel stated again, becoming more agitated.

Kitty was getting angry. Who was he to think he could tell Kitty what to do? "I'm not leaving till I find my father," she retorted, getting up from the bed.

"Finding him will kill you," the angel said, walking toward Kitty and looking down at her.

Kitty balked at the comment. Maybe the words wouldn't have effected her so much if the tone Castiel used wasn't so strong. "What do you mean, it'll kill me?"

"The thing that took your father… It wasn't after him."

"Then who was it after?" Something in the tone of his voice told Kitty that she really didn't want to know. It was going to be an answer that Kitty was never going to be ready for.

And when the angel looked down at Kitty, she wasn't so sure she was ready for the answer. "You are." Then, he brought one hand up to Kitty's forehead and pressed two of his fingers there.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" Kitty shouted when she looked at her surroundings. No longer was she standing in the bright hotel room, but a dark, damp forest. Sticks snapped and the wind pushed through the leaves. She was completely alone, and she had no idea where she was.

With a heavy sigh, she started to walk, heading in a direction where the trees were less thick. The next time Kitty saw Dean, she promised herself that she was going to beat the crap out of him for having a stupid angel-friend. And what did he mean about something being after her?

"When I get back there," Kitty growled as she noticed the clearing was really an opening to a road, "I'm going to kill him. And if there's even one scratch on my car, then everyone's dead."

The road turned out to be a small highway that travel through the forest, and further down the road were the lights of a city. What city, Kitty still wasn't sure of, but the distance didn't seem that far to walk. And she hoped that she'd fine a phone sooner than later. Even though she was beyond angry, Kitty's mind kept going back to the last time she was stuck in the middle of nowhere.

_

* * *

_

Three years earlier…

"_Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ car!" Kitty shouted as she slammed the hood down on her Chevelle and banged her head down against it. While she was out in the New Jersey woods, looking for the gravesite of a really pissed off ghost, Kitty had left the lights on inside the car, and the battery had died. Now she was stuck in the middle of no-man's land without a cell signal and a working car._

_And now she was stuck till morning on a haunted road that little traveled down during the night. "What could be better?" she asked herself as she pulled herself up on the hood and leaned against the windshield. _

_As though to answer her question, the roaring sound of a car echoed up the road. Kitty groaned, knowing that must have been the ghost. Reports said that the victims heard the sound of a car before they saw the girl, asking for a ride out of town. And every time, the victims denied the girl a free ride, and then they were brutally attacked. Out of the 7 who were attacked, two of them had died. And Kitty's name may as well have been number 8 on that list._

_Pulling her gun out of her waistband, she stood up on the hood of the car and held the gun in both hands, turning in circles to find the ghost. The sound of the car had stopped, and any second now the ghost was going to come out of no where and he was going to see what it felt like to be shot with bullets soaked in rock salt._

"_Boo," came the voice from behind Kitty, and she spun on her heels firing toward the sound. "Damn it, Kitty! It's me!"_

_Kitty stared toward the man who stood on the ground below her and recognized Dean standing below her, with Sam not to far off. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, jumping off the hood of the car. _

"_Apparently getting shot at!" Dean cried, looking at the hole in the ground mere inches from where Dean had stood seconds ago. _

"_Actually," Sam said as the smile on his face grew slightly. "We're here looking for the ghost that haunts this road. A girl that tries and gets rides from people on the road. If they stop and tell her no, then she kills them."_

_With a laugh as Kitty put her gun away, she replied, "I'm here for that reason too. But I couldn't find the grave and now my car is dead. And there's so much lore about this damn road that I'm beyond sure that something will kill me."_

"_How much lore could there be for one road?" Dean asked, looking around the dark area._

_Kitty just stared at Dean like he was an idiot. "The road is called 'Shades of Death Road' you idiot. And if you did some research, there's a tone of it."_

"_Alright, fine!" Dean said, raising his hands in defeat. "We'll take you to a motel and come back in the morning, you big chicken."_

* * *

'Shades of Death' ended up just as every other hunt, with salt and fire. Kitty still can't even think about driving down that road in New Jersey, though, without getting the chills. A hunter could live on that street and work on it for years and still not ever clean up all of its problems.

A sign had told Kitty that she was entering a small town in Maine, and Kitty was back to being angry. She was on the opposite side of the country from her car and all her personal belongings. It was a cute little town, Kitty admitted, but it wasn't anything Kitty would ever really want to use. And she really wanted to go back to her car.

"Can I help you, sweetie?" asked a waitress at the diner Kitty had walked into.

"Yeah, can I use your phone?" she asked, sitting down at the barn. "Seems like I have some bad friends. They dropped me off on the side of the road and left me without anything."

"Of course," replied the sweet woman as she reached under the counter and pulled out a phone. "Just let me know when you're finished."

Kitty punched in the numbers for Dean's cell phone, and wasn't too surprised when it rang straight to the voicemail. "Hey, Dean. It's Kitty. You're bitch of a friend sent me to Maine for who knows why and all my stuff is at a motel called Sunset Inn in Santa Ana. I'll call you again tomorrow letting you know what's going on."

She then called the motel to let the clerk know that there was an emergency and to keep an eye on her car. Lucky for Kitty, the clerk agreed and would put all her belongings that were in the room into the back office.

"Everything alright, sweetie?" asked the waitress when Kitty handed her the phone.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "But they better watch their butts, cause I'm going to kick their asses."

**

* * *

**

The memory takes place in Allamuchy, New Jersey on a road called 'Shades of Death Road.' This road really exists and I can say from experience that driving on that road is scary. I don't know how much of the lore is true or not, but there is so much stuff about that road and the lake it looks down on. Look up 'Shades' and read some of it. It's been added to Weird NJ and Weird US.


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty was lucky enough to have had a credit card in her pocket, and she rented a room for the night. She hadn't heard from Dean, but she was praying that he was on his way to her car. Tickets to travel all the way to California were paid, though it would take Kitty to New York, Chicago, and LA before she even would arrive at Santa Ana, and it would take her three days.

There had been thoughts of taking a train, but for some reason, Kitty thought it'd be safer to take a bus. Actually, she thought it'd be safer to take her own car, but that wasn't going to happen.

That morning, Kitty walked into the diner she had wandered into and took her place at the counter. The waitress from the night before was there and smiled at Kitty as she poured a cup of coffee. "Still haven't heard from your friend?" the waitress asked.

"Nope," Kitty replied, looking at the clock on the wall. She had to catch her bus at 7:30 and it was almost 6 am already. "But I'm pretty sure everything is going to work out fine."

"Well, I hope everything goes as planed," replied the waitress as she picked up a few menus and went to seat some people up early.

Her head hurt and she was ready to be done, but neither was going to happen anytime soon. Three days on a bus and all Kitty was going to get was a worse headache and the need for a long, hot shower.

"Don't look now," smiled the waitress as she walked back to the counter and leaned over to Kitty. "But I think that man is checking you out."

With a careful glance over her shoulder, she heard the familiar sound of a surprised Dean as he almost fell out of his seat. "Kitty?" he asked, both surprised and startled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Did you check your voicemail?" she asked, standing up from the counter and walking over to the booth where Dean sat. "You're little buddy, Castiel, poofed me into the middle of who-the-hell-knows-where with as much information as that you get from a flea!"

"You're angry," Dean smiled as he held out a piece of bacon. "And very loud. Change your frown upside down." When Kitty just smacked the bacon out of his hand and glared at him even more, Dean leaned back in the seat and said, "Ok, somebody's not going to be in a good mood."

"Dean, this isn't funny!" Kitty huffed, leaning against the table. "_Everything_ is in my car and now I'm going to have to take a bus all the way back to California because of you're douche of a friend!"

"I'll take you there," Dean sighed as he dropped a few dollars on the table. "That way I don't have to worry about what you're going to do on a bus."

Confused, Kitty stood up and followed Dean out the door as he headed toward his car. "What would I do on a bus?"

With a cocky smirk, Dean replied, "Only in my dreams, sweetheart, will you find out."

The first few hours in the car were mostly quiet between Kitty and Dean, filled with just random comments about the traffic or whatever music was on. It took Kitty that whole time to get the strength up to ask Dean why he was there.

"I was on a job," he replied, his eyes fixed on the road.

"Wow, very descriptive," Kitty sighed as she brought her feet up on the seat and leaned against the door. "Really. Why were you there?"

"Cass needed me to help him find one of his brothers."

"Brothers… as in another angel? Why couldn't he just find him himself?"

Dean took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. "Cass has been fired from his job. So he doesn't have all his angel mojo that he used to."

"Angel outsourcing?" Kitty asked with a skeptical expression on her face. "You got to be kidding me."

"It's more like treason," Dean replied, flashing a smile toward Kitty before turning back to the road. "So did you find out anything on what your dad wants?"

Kitty turned her head to face out the window as she shook her head 'no.' "You're angel buddy pulled me out before I had the chance. But…"

"But what?"

With a sigh, Kitty continued, "But I think the horseman may have something to do with it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because one of them knew something only my dad and Case would have known." She could tell that Dean was glancing at her, but Kitty firmly kept her gaze out the window. "When we found Sam, he called me 'Kitrina.' That's my full first name, and it's not even written on any documents, so how else could he have known unless War told him?"

One of Dean's hands brushed Kitty's knee before he said, "We'll figure it out." Kitty just nodded and continued to stare out the window.

"So where is Gigantor, anyway?" Kitty asked when she finally turned to face Dean.

She noticed all his muscles stiffen in his shoulders before he replied, "We're taking a break from each other," and then he turned the music up on the stereo, ending all conversations.

* * *

They stopped for the night at a motel, each getting their own rooms. The room was kinda crappy looking, but it was just a night's fix, so Kitty would get over it. "Here," Dean said as he tossed Kitty a bag from his trunk.

With a quizzical expression, she unzipped the bag and looked inside. "Why are you giving me a bag of your clothes?"

"Hey, I figured you didn't want to be in the same clothes anymore, so I decided to be nice," he argued, putting on a show and acting like it was a big deal.

"Ok, ok," she laughed, walking toward her room. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" he yelled at Kitty with laughter still in his voice.

Once Kitty had closed the door, she tossed Dean's bag on the bed and took a quick shower. The shower was beyond relaxing for Kitty, and it loosened all her muscles. After the shower, she opened the bag and dumped its contents onto the bed.

Out fell one of Dean's shirts, a pair of his boxers, and a pair of his sweatpants. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his sweats and his t-shirt and pulled them on, shoving the boxers and her clothes into the bag. Kitty laid down on the bed and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

"Kitty, wake up," she heard Dean said as he pushed on her shoulder. "We're leaving."

Kitty replied with a groan as she pulled the pillow over her head and looked at the watch on her wrist. "It's only three in the morning, you dick!"

She heard a huff and felt Dean's arms wrap around her and pick her up from the bed. "And we're leaving," he restated over Kitty's loud protests. Soon she was laid down on her back in the Impala and she felt the car roar to life. "We're making a pit stop on the way to California."

"It better be a place to nap," Kitty whined as she adjusted herself and leaned her head against Dean's shoulder. "Or a place with really good coffee."

"Is your mind only on sleep?" Dean replied as he fixed his arm so that Kitty was more comfortable. He never got an answer though, because Kitty had fallen right back asleep.

* * *

Light shined through the front window and the sound of cars woke Kitty up. She was alone in the front seat of the Impala, her body laying across the length of the front bench seat. Her body ached and her head felt like it was going to implode.

Getting out of the car, she stretched her back and adjusted her shirt. That was when Kitty noticed that she was standing under an overpass and that's where the sounds of the cars were coming from.

"Hey, there's Sleeping Beauty," came Dean's voice from the back of the car.

She turned and walked toward the end, stepping on her tiptoes since she was shoeless. Rubbing a hand through her mangled hair, she asked, "Where the hell are we? And where's my coffee?"

"You promised her coffee?" she heard Sam asked, and it took Kitty a few moments to remember that Sam wasn't always with them. "What are you doing in Dean's clothes? Or do I not want to know?"

"You're to freaking funny," Kitty groaned as she leaned next to Dean on the Impala. "And for your information, I wasn't allowed to bring a change of clothes with me before I was forced on my stupid trip across country."

Sam smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, Dean told me you were angry with Cass when we met up. So I'm guessing this means we're heading to California?"

"Yeah, maybe get to rescue some damsels in bikinis," Dean smirked a she made his way to the front of the car. "Now that would be exciting."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty got into the back seat of the car while the brothers got into the front seat. "I'm going back to sleep," she stated as she laid down on her back and pulled her knees up. "And if I wake up and there is still no coffee, you'll both end up dead on the side of the road somewhere."

* * *

**I know the last couple of chapters have been boring. Once they're back in Santa Ana (next chapter) I promise it'll get more exciting and... steamy. ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A little warning, the end of this chapter is really sad. May make you cry. Made me cry to write it.**

* * *

It had taken almost three days to get to Santa Ana, but the arrival at the motel never felt so good. Kitty literally ran to her car and inspected every inch of it before she would go and get her bags from the front desk. In total, everything was together and all of Kitty's worries fell and she began to relax.

"Ok," she sighed as she opened the trunk of the car and placed the bags into it. "Now I feel better knowing that no one opened anything." The 3 bags that had been left in the room were of her clothes and of different guns she needed to clean. It was very comforting to know that none of them were opened.

"Why are you packing everything back into your car?" Sam asked as he and Dean pulled their bags out of the Impala's trunk. "Aren't you staying the night here?"

"God, no!" Kitty exclaimed, shaking her head. "There's a possibility of Cass coming back after me, and I'm not taking that chance. I'm staying at a different place."

"You know you're crazy, right?" Dean asked as he threw his bag back into his car.

With a smirk, Kitty got into the Chevelle and replied, "Yeah, I know," before she started up the car and drove down the street to a different motel. This motel was two stories high and had a pool on the side of the building. It was slightly more expensive than the other motel, which is why Kitty originally decided to not stay there, but it was the only other motel close enough to the warehouse that Kitty had found Case.

The room Kitty had was nice, and she quickly dropped her bags and pulled off Dean's clothes, changing into her own. "Oh, how I missed you," she whispered into her old hoodie after pulling it on over top of her tanktop and her shorts. She quickly started to relax, and even after she pulled her laptop out to start researching, Kitty felt more at ease.

The files that Kitty used to spend her time pouring over popped up on the screen. It was weird how all of the information seemed to be somewhat useless now that Kitty had started to believe the horsemen had something to do with everything. The new idea could have meant nothing, but on the other hand, it could mean everything. So even though Kitty was well versed in what the original job that started her obsession, everything seemed to have changed from how it started.

* * *

_One years ago..._

_"Case?" Kitty called into the dark warehouse, holding her handgun and flashlight up as she stepped carefully over the useless pieces of wood. "Dad?" Kitty had received a call from her sister, explaining that the demon had taken Scott and that she was going after them. And even though Case would have never wanted it, Kitty called their dad in for help. He was the closest to Santa Ana at the time, and would make it there quicker than Kitty would. But now there wasn't a sign of either of them._

_The moonlight that came through the broken glass windows streamed shadows across the floor as Kitty climbed the stairs to the next level, still calling for her sister. The air was cool and still, and Kitty had started to wonder if she even got the right building. There were plenty of other warehouses on the property, and for all she knew, this was the wrong one. _

_"Kit," a soft voice called from somewhere in the dark._

_Spinning in circles, Kitty frantically looked for the source of the voice, but could only see nothing but boxes and wooden crates. _The voice had to have been Case,_ she told herself as she pushed further ahead. "Case!" Kitty called out, more sure now than anything her sister was hurt. "Where are you?"_

_Soon enough, she got her answer. Laying on the floor was Case's mangled body. Her short, light blond hair was plastered to her face with blood and her breathing was heavy and short. "Oh, god," Kitty cried as she collapsed next to her older sister's side and pushed her own blond hair out of her face. "What the hell happened?"_

_"Hiya, Kit," Case laughted softly as grasped Kitty's hand. "So I guess I was rustier than I thought." _

_When Case tried to laugh again, she winced with pain and rolled her head to the side. Case's condition was deteriorating quickly, and Kitty was going to have to act quickly if her older sister was going to live. "Come on, Case," she whispered, looking everywhere to find a way to get Case downstairs. "Let's get you out of here."_

_"I'm not going anywhere, Kitkat," Case wheezed as she weakly squeezed Kitty's hand. "But I talk to Dad finally. He's proud of us, you know? Of me and Scott?"_

_"Where is Dad and Scott, Case? What did this to you?" Tears had started to flow down Kitty's soft skin with the realization that the Lang sisters weren't going to be causing trouble together again. _

_"She did," Case whispered. Case's own heart was breaking to see her sister cry. It was her job, as the older one, to take care of Kitty, and part of her felt like she was failing by dying. "And she took Dad and Scott, too. Kitty, promise me you wont go after her."_

_"Case," Kitty whispered, shaking her head, "I can't do that. I have to go after her."_

_"Kitrina, don't do such a half-assed thing," Case demanded. "I don't want you too go after her by yourself. Promise me you wont."_

_How could she tell her no? At that moment, Kitty would have bought the Taj Mahal for Case. Lying down next to her sister and curling into her side, Kitty whispered, "I don't want you to go."_

_"I know, Kit," Case whispered, her own voice cracking. "But we'll be together soon enough. Drinking margaritas on a beach and listening to the waves crash, just you wait."_

_Kitty felt one of Case's hands stroke Kitty's hair, just the way it used to on the endless carrides when they went with their dad on jobs or when they sat for hours and just watched the stars together. And when the soft rhythm stopped, Kitty knew the time with her sister had ended and that everything was different now. And for almost an hour, she just stayed there and cried. One day, Kitty swore as she cried, she was going to torture Lilith and make her pay for what she did to Case._


	13. Chapter 13

**Just FYI, at this point in time, Kitty doesn't know that Lilith is dead. She does know that the apocalypse is going on and that the Winchesters have something to do with it, but she doesn't know that Lilith was the final seal.**

* * *

Kitty pulled the sweatshirt tighter around her and closed the laptop, releasing a heavy breath as a hot tear streamed down her cheek. It had been a while since the last time she thought about Case's death, and it never got any easier. One day she hoped that it would be easier, but so far it hasn't happened. Maybe once she killed Lilith, her thoughts would be at rest when it came to her sister's death.

A soft rattle on the window caused Kitty to turn in her seat and look behind her. Outside the window was Dean holding a cup of what seemed to be coffee, so Kitty stood and answered the door. "Hey," he said as he handed her the cup. "Here's your coffee you… Are you crying?"

"No," Kitty stated quickly as she brought the sleeve of her sweater up to her face. It's hard to lie to someone you know so well, and Kitty realized that when Dean glared down at her. "Ok, fine. I was. Enough with the sappy crap."

As Kitty moved from the door to let Dean in, she twisted the top around and took a sip of the warm French Vanilla coffee. There was an awkward tension in the room as Dean closed the door and wandered about the room. "You want to tell me why?" he asked as he sat down in the chair Kitty occupied moments before.

"Nope," she replied as she took another sip and sat down on the bed. "Not really."

"Does it have anything to do with this stuff?" was his next question. Kitty's eyes drifted up to see that Dean had opened the computer and flipped it around so that she could see the page he was referring to. It was about Lilith, and Kitty sighed heavily. "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Do I _have_ to answer the question?"

"Yes."

Kitty placed the cup on the end-table and leaned against the headboard. She should have realized that Dean wasn't going to let Kitty off the hook so easily. With a heavy sigh, she replied, "That's the demon that killed Case. And she took my dad and Scott. That's why, when my dad called, I left. I'm thinking she surfaced and… I don't know."

"She's not alive," she heard Dean say as he got up and laid down next to Kitty, sharing the same interest of staring at the ceiling. "Sam killed her."

"Wha-" Shaking her head, Kitty sat up and smacked Dean. "Are you serious?"

"Ow! Yes, I'm serious!" Dean replied as he sat up and stared at Kitty. "And you didn't need to hit me."

"You could have told me that Lilith was dead, I don't know, for ever!" Kitty yelled, standing up and starting to pace the room. "Now I need to figure out a whole new reason why Case had to die and why this thing is after me and-"

"Wait, Lilith was after _you_?" Dean asked, getting up and standing directly in front of Kitty.

"I don't know anymore," Kitty shook her head and stared down at her feet. "The reason Cass sent me to the middle of no-where was because he said finding my dad would kill me. I don't think the same demon that took my dad and Scott was the same one that killed Case."

"Well, that explains why your dad just popped up," Dean said with a nod. "But that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me some demon wants you."

"Do I tell you everything?" Kitty asked with a soft laugh as she sat down on the bed.

"Well, you didn't tell me about that tattoo you have."

Kitty stared at Dean with confusion. "I don't have a tattoo, Dean."

"On the small of your back," Dean replied, looking at Kitty with the same confusion. "It's a circle-"

Kitty cut Dean off and lifted off her sweater and her tank top. She then bolted into the bathroom, faced away from the mirror, and looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, there was a circular design on the small of her back. "What the hell?" Kitty whispered to herself. She then looked out the bathroom door and stared at Dean, panic in her eyes. "Dean, I never got a tattoo."

"You sure?" he asked as he traced his fingers along the tattoo as they both became very concerned.

"Don't you think I'd remember getting something like that?" she yelled as she pushed him away. "Because I'm a hundred percent sure I would have!" She pulled on her tank top and crashed down onto the bed. "What the hell is going on?" she whined into the pillows.

Kitty felt Dean's hand on her back. "This is the only time I'll let you have a chick flick moment, ok? But nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it."

* * *

Kitty had eventually drifted off into sleep, but it wasn't restful. Nothing seemed to be right anymore, and nothing was going the way it should. When she woke up, her back hurt, her head hurt, and ever inch of skin seemed to be crawling. "Today's going to suck," she groaned as she pushed the sheets off her and swung her feet off the bed.

She heard a soft moan from the chair behind her, and Kitty glanced over her shoulder to see Dean sound asleep in the chair, his feet propped up on the table. She didn't even realize that he had stayed the night.

As quietly as she could, Kitty slipped off her shorts and pulled on a pair of jeans and then she took off her tank top and put on a white blouse. She waited until she was out the door before she slipped on her red pumps and walked across the street to a small bagel shop. The air inside the shop was warm and smelt of freshly baked bread. It wasn't long till Kitty was sitting down with an everything bagel with cream cheese and a bottle of water.

"Hey, Kitty." Just as she sat down, Sam walked into the shop and walked across the room, taking the seat opposite of her. "So, uh… How are you-"

"Sam, you don't need to pretend that Dean didn't tell you what happened last night," she sighed as peeled off a piece of her bagel. "I know he tells you almost everything."

It was quiet between the two for a moment for neither was sure what to say. How could anyone talk about what's going on with the world right now? "So do you really have a tattoo on your back?"

"Sam!" Kitty laughed as she threw away the remaining bits of her bagel.

"What?" he laughed back. "It's not like I was asking to see it. By the way…"

"No," she stated as she leaned back into the chair. "You know, it's nice to hear you laugh. Since you came back on our crazy trip, I don't think I've heard you laugh once. Now that I think about it, I don't think either of you have been in such a great mood since Dean picked me up in Maine."

It was Sam's turn to have a slight pout on his face, and nothing seemed to be going as it should be anymore. "We, uh, had a falling out, Dean and I. I guess that's what you could call it, but everything is going to get better."

"Hey," Dean said as he walked through the door, a bit out of breath. "Are you two trying to make me think you're both dead? I just spent the last five minutes looking everywhere for you guys."

With a smile, Kitty replied, "You would have found us if you actually looked hard enough."

"If I looked hard enough?" Dean stated, his face starting to boil with anger. "Kitty, the world's going down the drain and you don't even seem to be half as worried about all the crap that's going on!"

"You better shut your mouth, Winchester, before I shut it for you," Kitty replied, feeding off the anger Dean was releasing.

"Guys, we can't have this talk here," Sam hissed quietly, trying not to alert the people who were in the room.

"Don't worry, Sammy," Kitty smiled, her voice hard and scarily happy. "I'm leaving now anyway."

She pushed her way past Dean and walked out the door. There was no way she was going to let herself be babied by anyone. She's been on her own for almost five years now, and she was doing fine without any of them. As soon as Kitty grabbed her stuff out of the room, she told herself that she'd be on her own and she would find the demon who was after her all on her own.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sweatshirt," Kitty mumbled to her self as she threw things back into her bag. "Sneakers. Beretta 92." She flipped the gun around in her hand and slipped it into the waistline of her jeans before zipping her bag closed. "That's got to be it." With one last glance around the room, Kitty picked up her two bags and walked to the door.

Her car was parked in front of the pool, and Kitty could hear the filter running as she opened the trunk and threw her two bags into the trunk. "Excuse me, miss?" called a maid from where she stood by the entrance to the pool. "Could you help me for a moment, please? I wouldn't ask, but I can't seem to get the filter's door open."

The woman had to be in her very early twenties, and her soft blue eyes should that she was desperate. With a sigh, Kitty nodded and replied, "Yeah, I guess," before following the woman into the pool area.

"Thank you so much," she cried as she pointed toward the lockbox where the filter was. "You don't know how much this means."

Kitty nodded her head as she knelt in front of the box. Sure enough, the top was almost sealed shut. "When was the last time this thing was open?" she asked as she pulled at the door.

"Oh, not too long ago…" the girl replied. Just as Kitty picked up on the change of dynamics in her voice, the girl grasped Kitty by the hair and pulled her Beretta from her waistline. "Just long enough ago that I could drag you here."

"Ooh, you demons just keep making things more fun, don't ya?" Kitty asked as the girl pulled the gun up to her neckline.

"Only since we got orders that someone wants you dead," she hissed into Kitty's ear as she dragged her backwards toward the pool. "And, personally, I like long drawn-out deaths better than quick and easy."

Suddenly, Kitty felt herself being thrown backwards into the pool, the cool water rushing around her. She fought to find the surface, but once her head came near the top, a rope wrapped around her neck and pulled her further down.

Kitty felt her heart starting to race, and she clawed at the rope around her neck. She had no idea where it was attached or why it kept tightening around her neck. No matter how hard she fought to get up, she kept being pulled down farther down.

Her chest burned and her eyes stung from the chlorine. The only thing Kitty wanted to do was stop fighting and fall. Fall deep into the darkness, into the soft bliss as though she lived a normal life in a normal town. But at that moment, Kitty wanted to know when she was going to stop falling.

* * *

"Kitty, you need to wake up," a soft voice replied from somewhere in the dark. "You have to get your lazy ass up."

"Ouch," Kitty moaned as she shifted her body, a hand moving up to her sore neck. "Ouch!" she stated again when pain shot through her neck when her hand touched it.

"God, Kitty," Dean sighed as he leaned his head down in his hands. "Do you like to scare the shit out of me?"

"Do you think I like almost getting killed?" she croaked, her throat beyond soar. "I can't believe I didn't see that coming."

"Neither can I," he replied as he leaned back into the chair he was sitting in.

With a roll of her eyes, Kitty got up and wrapped a hand around her throat, feeling the ripples on her neck from the rope. "Well, this is sexy," she moaned as she got up from the bed, swaying a bit on her feet. "How long have I been out?"

That was the first time she got a good look around at where she was. "You took me to a hospital?" she asked. It was the first time she noticed the tug on her arm from the IV and the soft sound of a heart monitor.

"What would you have liked me to do?" Dean asked with a heavy sigh. "Let you die on the side of the pool?"

Kitty took a deep breath and sat back down on the bed. "I'm sorry," she whispered, realizing how much of an ass she was being.

"Mrs. Buxton, you're awake," smiled a nurse as she walked into the room and started to check the monitors. "Your husband hasn't left your side for the past two days."

She didn't know what surprised her more; being out for the past two days or pretending to be Dean's wife. "Yeah, uh, he's a good guy," Kitty replied to the nurse with a glare toward Dean. "When do you think I'll be able to leave and get back out on the road?"

"She's a photo-journalist," Dean added, placing a hand on Kitty's. "Her mind's always on the job. No matter how dangerous it can be." With the last part, Dean squeezed Kitty's hand tightly, showing her that he needed her to be quiet about what had happened.

"Well, the doctor needs to see you, but I'm sure you'll be able to leave in a few hours."

"That'll be perfect. Thank you so much," Kitty smiled as her voice cracked some more, causing her to wince. She hated the sound and was dreading the next few days of recovery.

Once the nurse had left, Kitty through Dean's hand off hers and sat up in the bed. "I need to get out of here."

"No, you're waiting," Dean replied as he pushed her back down.

"I can't sit around and wait for something to come and kill me, Dean," she hissed as she looked around the room. On the ledge by the window on the opposite side of the room was a bag that Kitty recognized as hers. "Give me my bag and let me get out of here."

"We're taking you to Bobby's after you get out of here," Dean replied, not budging a bit to get Kitty's things. "You need to lay low and get out of California."

"But this is where I need to be!" Kitty complained. "Everything I need is here, and you know that."

"Right now, you need to get better. I can't have you getting yourself hurt every three minutes." There was no arguing with Dean. She could see that he was determined to drag her ass to South Dakota if she liked it or not.

* * *

**The Beretta is a tribute to Tom Clancy. It has quickly became my favorite gun since he uses it in every book. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hi, Bobby," Kitty grumbled as she got out of the passenger seat of the Chevelle. Sam had driven her to Bobby's house after Kitty yanked one of her IVs out instead of letting the nurse do it. Dean flipped a shit, and now she was in South Dakota, just as she figured.

"What the hell did you do?" he demanded from where he sat in his wheelchair. That was something Kitty was going to have trouble getting used to. She was so used to him being the hunter who would watch her and Case when their dad was on dangerous hunts, or the man who would yell at Case when she did something wrong on the job.

"Eh, Mr. Over-Protective here has decided I can't take care of myself," Kitty replied as she walked into Bobby's house, followed by the boys.

Of course, Dean had to get in his two cents. "Oh, I never said you couldn't take care of yourself," he said, his voice tired from having this conversation. "But you may need that, since you seem to be getting yourself hurt _all the time_!"

"Does someone want to tell me why you're all invading my house?" Bobby yelled, causing everyone to stop in mid-stride.

Sam took a deep sighed and answered, "Kitty is being hunted by the horseman, we think."

Everyone stared directly at Kitty, which caused her to feel smaller and weaker. "The horseman of the apocalypse? They're after you?" asked Bobby as he wheeled himself closer to Kitty.

"It's whoever decided to take over the big show," Kitty sighed with a chuckle as she threw her arms in the air. "It could be them, or Lucifer, or ever Pinocchio for all I know." Her body collapsed onto the stairs and she leaned her head against the wall. She was still kinda weak and tired from the drowning, but mostly she was mentally tired. "All I know is that they took my dad and they helped Lilith kill Case. Now I hear they wanted me instead, so whatever. I'm done searching. Send them a map and have them come to me."

"Kitty," Dean said sternly as he noticed what she was thinking. "We're not using you as bait so you can get your revenge."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do, Dean?" she yelled.

"Take some time off and get stronger again," he yelled back. Bobby and Sam seemed to have drifted to a corner as the yelling between Dean and Kat continued. "Don't be caught being an idiot, cause that's a good way to get yourself hurt."

"Ever thought you were just unlucky?" Kitty retorted back, looking up from where she sat on the steps. It wasn't a threatening position, but she would use it to her affect. "I only started getting in shitty situations since you guys came back into my life. Maybe it's time we went back on separate tracks."

"Fine!" Dean yelled once more before he stomped out of Bobby's house.

The roar of the Impala's engine rattled as it sat idol, waiting for Sam. "I'm guessing that's your cue, Sammy," Kitty smiled up at Sam. He looked helpless and confused, and Kitty felt bad that he had to witness what just happened. It was always different between her and Sam, more of a sibling relationship. This argument must have put him in a tricky position and some hard conversations between him and Dean.

Quickly giving Kitty a hug goodbye, Sam said, "He'll cool down, and we'll figure out what to do with whatever's on your tail."

"Peachy," she smiled as Sam stood back up. He said goodbye to Bobby and followed the path Dean took out the door.

Moments later, outside grew quiet and the rattling stopped. Kitty was able to finally take a deep breath as she leaned her head harder on the wall. "Bet you missed all this excitement, didn't ya, Bobby?" Kitty asked, tiredly.

She heard the older man snort as he wheeled himself down the hall, followed by his replied, "You're all trying to kill me, aren't you?"

* * *

The sound of a heart beating echoed in Kitty's head as she laid on Bobby's couch and tried to take a nap. She couldn't sleep since her stay at the hospital, and every little creek of a floorboard cause her the open her eyes. A gun or a knife was always on her body at all time, and her mind raced with different ideas on what could be after her.

"Did you find the tattoo design anywhere?" she asked Bobby the following morning as she sat on the counter, sipping at coffee.

"Not anywhere," he replied as he closed another book. "It's like it doesn't even exist."

"Not surprised about that," Kitty sighed as she slipped off the counter and headed for the screen door. "I'm going to go work on my car for a little bit. Call me if you need anything?"

"I need a hell of a lot more things than you can give me!" she heard Bobby yell as she walked out the door.

Kitty had been stuck there for only a day and she already felt like pulling out her hair. There was nothing she wanted more than to get out of there and get back on the road, looking for her dad, but she knew this wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

This is why Kitty wanted to fix her car. Knowing Dean, he would have figured out a way to make sure that there was no way she'd leave, even if it meant cutting all the wires on her classic car. "I'd kill him, then," she mumbled, angrily, under her breath as she lifted the hood to her car, and right away, she noticed something was missing.

Almost ripping her phone out of her pocket, Kitty dialed Dean's number and slammed down the hood of the car. She didn't have to wait very long before Dean answered in a rather obnoxious way.

"Kitty, why aren't you resting?" he asked and she knew there was a cocky smile behind it.

"What the hell did you do with the spark plug to my car, Dean?" Kitty demanded as she leaned against the car and kicked the dirt up.

"Oh, do you mean your spare spark plug that's sitting here in my pocket," he replied, "or the one that's not in your car because it's in my other pocket?"

"Winchester, do you know how hard it was for me to find that extra one, let alone the one I was using?" Kitty yelled into the phone. If she was talking to Dean face-to-face, she would have punched him square in the jaw. "I want it back, Dean. Now."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but the doctor said you're staying off your feet for at least a week." Dean's voice evened out as he talked to Kitty on the phone. She could imagine him in his cheep suite pacing around in circles. "And then, maybe, I'll let you go out. But even then, there's no way in hell I'm letting you go out alone. Not until we figure out what's after you."

"_Dean,"_ Kitty heard Sam call from the other line. _"Are we going to look at the car or what?"_

"Hey," Dean shouted back to Sam. "Be more respectful of 'The Little Bastard,' or it might kill you, too!"

Jumping up, Kitty switched the phone to her other ear, confused if she actually heard right. "You guys are working on James Dean's Porsche?" she almost yelled into the phone. "I hate you five hundred times more now."

There was a chuckle of laughter from his side of the phone before Dean replied, "Got to go, Kitty. We'll be back up there by the end of the week," and then he hung up, leaving Kitty slightly more angry at Dean than she was before.

"Of course he'd get to work with such an awesome car," she mumbled as she re-opened the hood of her car and leaned into it. She wanted a Porsche in the worst way ever, but Kitty's Chevelle was her baby, so she figured she'd owed it to the car to tune it up after Dean ripped out it's heart. "Wonder how happy he'd be if I pulled the spark plug out of the Impala…" she mumbled as she went to work.

* * *

**Happy 14-days-till-supernatural-season-6! Oh, yeah. I'm counting down. And i'm bouncing of my seat, lol. ^_^ I'm uber excited, how 'bout you?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have wonderful news! Supernatural starts tomorrow, and... I'll be attending the ComicCon in New York on October 9th. I know no one from SN will be there, but it still looks like SO much fun!**

Kitty was sitting outside, sitting on the ground and leaning against the Chevelle's tire, when she saw the Impala roll into Bobby's driveway, two days after leaving her stranded there. Bobby almost didn't even tell her that Sam and Dean were coming back since she was loudly plotting different ways of killing them.

"They left me here for almost _four days_, Bobby!" she cried as she made her way toward the front door, planning on waiting outside until they arrived. "That's like telling a lion to not eat the baby antelope!"

"That's why I didn't tell you," Bobby yelled from his desk, not even bothering to chase after Kitty. "Figured if I gave you less time to plot, you wouldn't be able to kill them so quickly."

"Oh, I'm still going to kill them," Kitty called over her shoulder as she slammed the front door closed. And she had been waiting almost an hour outside for the black Impala to pull up the driveway.

As the car came to a stop, the hazel-eyed girl rose to her feet, an extremely sweet smile on her face. "Hey, guys," Kitty sweetly greeted as she walked over to the driver's side of the car. "Had a good drive?"

Dean looked down at Kitty through a wary glare. "It wasn't too bad," he replied, his voice coated in uncertainty.

With a soft laugh, Kitty dug her hands into her back pockets and shook her head. "Dean, Dean, Dean…" she sighed with a soft smile. "I'm completely over being angry at you. It was too much energy."

"Uh huh," was what he replied with before he walked to the back of his car and popped open the trunk, throwing a bag at Sam. "So you're _not_angry that I took out the spark plug on your car?"

Her grin turning from sweet to devilish, Kitty closed the space between her and Dean until their chests were touching. In a soft voice, she gazed up at Dean a said, "Not even a little." That's when she allowed her hands to travel across Dean's waist and up to his sides, the whole time a sweet look on her face.

"You're not?" he asked, everything changing in his expression as he started to get into what Kitty was doing.

"Not at all." That's when Kitty's hands drifted into Dean's leather jacket's pockets and pulled out the two spark plugs. "Because I have what you ripped out of my car, you dick." Once the two sparkplugs were in her hand, Kitty used her other hand to punch Dean very hard in the shoulder. "And the next time you decide to rip something out of my car, just think of how much you'd like it if I cut a few wires in the Impala!"

Even though Kitty was staring directly into Dean's surprised face, she knew Sam was on the verge of falling over from laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that, Dean," Sam laughed as he tried to calm himself. "You should know better than anyone that Kitty doesn't give up till she gets what she wants."

Smirking one more time, Kitty turned on her heels and pranced over to her car. She didn't waste any time opening the hood of her car and re-attaching one of the sparkplugs before going into the car and putting the spare back into the glove box. Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be in Kitty's world, or at least in her car, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"You boys alive?" Kitty heard Bobby yell from the porch of his house.

"I swear Kitty wont be real soon," Dean shouted back as he and Sam headed to the house. Before Dean hit the stairs, though, he turned back to Kitty and said, "You know, if you want to play games, then I'll win."

With a smirk, Kitty shook her head as she caught up to the elder Winchester and kissed him on the cheek. "You just keep on telling yourself that, Dean, 'cause you know you'll never win."

* * *

Sitting outside on the hood of the blue Chevelle, Kitty looked up at the stars and just watched them. It had been a while since she was this comfortable to do just that, it was something her and Case used to do, but something that night told Kitty to be outside.

There was a chill to the air and Kitty wore an old hoodie over top of a tube top. Goosebumps speckled her legs below where the denim capris ended, and Kitty's soft pink toenails reminded her of warmer days.

"Are you enjoying yourself out here?" Kitty's looked over the roof of the car and saw Dean walking up toward her. "Or are you plotting your next move?"

A smile crept across Kitty's face as she slid over and made room on the hood for Dean. "No plotting," she replied as she hugged herself more. "Just gazing."

"Okay, here's my next question: Why the hell are you out here wearing clothes that are made for the summer, not late fall?"

Kitty shrugged her shoulders as Dean climbed up onto the hood and leaned against the windshield next to her. "Not ready to give up summer yet, I think."

They sat there quietly for a few moments, and Kitty remembered back to the last time they sat so comfortably with one another. Four years ago, when Case was still alive and Sam was still in college, and everything was right with the world. The only thing anyone had to worry about then was the things that went bump in the night. Nothing about angels, Lucifer, apocalypse... And back then, she would have been okay to do exactly what she was told.

"Do you wish we could ever go back in time?" Kitty asked as she leaned her head against Dean's shoulder. That was a funny thing about Kitty. She could hate you for days, then five seconds later she'll act as though nothing ever happened.

"Depends," Dean replied, his voice huskier than usual. "What exactly do you mean by going back in time?"

"Before the world started to crash down in front of your face," Kitty laughed as she tilted her head so she could see his. "So what's your answer?"

Dean pondered over what was on the plate in front of him. "Yeah, well, I think anyone would."

Kitty sighed heavily and leaned over Dean, staring down at his face. "You never want to give anyone a straight answer, do you?" she whispered as her face lowered closer to his. Mere inches separated their faces, and the close distance forced Dean to look at her. And before he could do anything, Kitty gently kissed his lips and slid off the hood of the car, walking toward the front door of Bobby's house.


	17. Chapter 17

**This goes along with "I Believe the Children Are Our Future." Kinda. And I apologize in advance how short it is. A lot of things are dancing around in my head.**

* * *

"I swear, if one demon goes after you, I'm shipping your ass right back to Bobby's till we can figure out whatever the hell is going with you," Dean instructed Kitty as he closed the trunk to the old Chevy and picked up his bag as the two walked to the motel rooms. This was the only way she could prove to Dean that she didn't need a detailed bodyguard following her everywhere she went. And the sooner Dean saw that, the better.

Sam and Dean had been looking for a case, and when they heard a babysitter scratched her brains out, they jumped at it. And since Kitty had been sitting on her ass for the better part of two weeks, it was nice to be able to stretch her legs. "So when are we going to the coroner's?" she asked as she dropped her bag in front of her motel room door.

"You're not," Dean replied as he leaned on the wall next to the door.

Kitty stared at him and waited for Dean to smirk or something and tell her he was kidding, but he didn't reveal anything. "Are you serious?" she almost shouted, causing a few people nearby to look at her. "You want me to get back into the game and then you don't let me do anything? I see something seriously wrong with this equation!"

"Will you listen to me for more than five seconds?" Dean sighed as his heavy hand rubbed his face. "It'll seem weird if three FBI agents show up wanting information on the death, so I need you to cool it. Go talk to the police or something. Maybe go be a sexy reporter."

Kitty's eyes caught Dean's when he said that last part, and there was definitely a smirk on his face. Rolling her eyes, Kitty smirked and turned her back on Dean, then walked into the motel room.

* * *

"So is there anything else you can tell me about the death of Miss Greer?" Kitty asked the police officer as she wrote something into a notebook. Her hair was twisted into a bun and she wore a modest outfit, something that a reporter would wear.

"There's nothing much to tell," the elderly officer replied as she leaned back into the office chair and picked up a pen and started to twist it. "Girl clawed away at her head. I still haven't talked to the coroner."

_I know someone who is though_, Kitty thought as she smiled at the officer. "Well, then thank you for your time."

"Who'd you say you were and what paper were you from?" he called after Kitty just as she turned her back to leave.

_Crap! _Kitty thought to herself. She hadn't come up with a cover, and she hoped that the officer would just expect her to be a reporter. But why would a reporter be hanging around with two 'FBI' agents? So when she turned, smiling, Kitty replied, "Julia Marks, sir. And um… I'm not really from a paper. I'm currently working for the Federal Bureau. Just gathering information for them to have on files while our agents are working on a case."

"I was unaware of anyone working on a case," the officer stated, his eyes half filled with shock and disbelief.

In all sincerity, Kitty asked, "Would you like to talk to the lead agent on the case?"

"No, that'll be alright," the officer replied as he leaned further back into his chair. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Marks."

The sooner Kitty got out of the station, the better. The only issue she had with working with other hunters was that _her _cover had to be changed. Never the other way around. When thinking back, the last job Kitty had really been on was the one involving War. That was when all her issues just started.

Outside, the breeze ruffled through Kitty's sweater as she leaned against the hood of her Chevelle. That last job was also when she first realized that Dean may have more feelings for her than just "friends with benefits." A chill ran down her spine with that realization. It wasn't the time for relationships. Relationships never were at the right time.

The vibration of her cell phone ruffled the pocket of her sweater, and Kitty fished deep inside her pocket for it. "What did the coroner say?"

"Kitty, you need to come to California." The voice wasn't Dean's or Sam's, like she expected. It wasn't even one that she expected to hear. The voice was that of her brother-in-law.

"Scott? Where the hell are you?" she asked, panicked, into the phone.

"I don't have time to explain, but I need you to get to Montgomery Creek, California, as soon as you can." Scott's voice was filled with stress, and Kitty could barely recognize it as Scott.

Nodding, Kitty got behind the wheel of her car and turned the key in the ignition. "I'll be there as soon as I can Scott. I have to wrap of a job-"

"No, now!" he demanded. "This could be the only chance to get Case back!"

**

* * *

**

So does this mean Kitty's leaving? Or does this mean Dean's going to just send her straight back to Bobby's?


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! Sorry about the sudden hiatus. Trust me, it wasn't planned. It just happened. But I'm happy to be back to writing.**

* * *

"_You _left_?"_ Dean practically shouted into the phone. Kitty had waited till she was two states over before she returned anyone's phone calls, and Dean was less than happy with Kitty when he realized she was gone.

Taking a deep breath, Kitty adjusted her Bluetooth in her ear and stared harder out the windshield to the night sky. "Dean, you know why I had to leave."

"_And Sammy and I would have left with you after the job-"_

"I don't have time to wait!" Kitty shouted, slamming her hand into the steering wheel. "Scott said there might be a way to get my sister back, and I'm taking that chance."

"_And how sure are you that this isn't some trap set up for you?"_

There was a long pause in the conversation, and Kitty knew Dean was right. After everything that's been happening to her lately, the odds weren't good. "But what if it really is a way to get Case back? I mean, you came back from hell, right?"

"_That was different."_

"How is that any different? Case was killed by Lilith and for all I know, she was dragged to hell. And if this happened to Sam, you'd be all over it, and you know it."

"_Kitty-"_

"Goodbye, Dean," Kitty stated before removing her Bluetooth. She only had three more hours of a drive left before she reached Scott, and she didn't want to have Dean's problems racing through her head.

* * *

Montgomery Creek wasn't a large town, and it wasn't hard to find the place that Scott had described. The old sawmill was long forgotten by the people who lived there. The windows were broken, boards were nailed up against all the doors, and the grounds were overrun with long grass and weeds.

"Oh, yeah. This is so not a place you'd expect supernatural things to happen." Kitty murmured sarcastically as she climbed out of the Chevelle and headed over to the trunk. Distant rumbling of thunder echoed off in the mountains, giving the experienced hunter more reason to roll her eyes at the stereotypical horror movie setup.

Not knowing what she was going to be facing in the cliché of a hunt, Kitty grabbed her two favorite guns, her Beretta 9mm compact and her Colt 1911 Combat Commander, and placed the Beretta in her waistline while placing the Colt on the hood of the car to wait for her to grab it. Also coming along with her was a dagger that sat perfectly between her leg and her boot, and a small backpack that was filled with less useful things, but in desperate times…

"Well, no time like the present," Kitty sighed as she threw down the top of the trunk and headed over to the doors of the sawmill, gun at the ready. It wasn't as hard as she had expected to get into the mill, some kid must have broken in at one point in time, but she didn't expect how hard it'd be to actually walk in there.

Pieces of wood and garbage were thrown everywhere, and it was almost impossible to get a good footing. Halfway to the staircase, Kitty was about ready to throw her bag on the ground and take off her boots if it wasn't the fact that she might get tetanus from half the things were on the ground.

At the heart of the building at the top floor was an office with glass walls. Inside the office, the room was completely clean and neat, as though someone just left from work and never returned. But the worst part wasn't that there was no easy way to get into the room; Kitty would have welcomed. The worst thing was that she could clearly see the form of Scott lying on the ground in the office, his chest rapidly rising and falling, and next to him, lying face down, was a woman figure with short blonde hair and looked exactly like Case from behind.

Kitty rushed to the glass room and started bagging on the glass, trying to break it, but it was no use. The glass was too thick, and the door was barricaded by a wall of garbage twice the size of Kitty.

Throwing down her bag, Kitty took two large steps backwards, pulled her Beretta up, and aimed at the glass. "I'm coming, Case," she whispered as she pulled the trigger twice in a row. The glass shattered instantly and fell like rain to the ground.

It was still falling when Kitty ran into the room and skidded to the ground and to the woman's side. "Case," she called, trying to pull the girl over so that she could lay her on her back.

A warning signal flew up to Kitty when she realized she couldn't move Case over, and her questioning thoughts were proven right when she heard Dean and Sam calling for her, yelling for her to get out of there.

It was worthless. The woman had turned in Kitty's arms and was now sitting right next to Kitty, who wasn't sure that the fact that she was wrong was the best thing at that moment or the worst. The woman hummed into the air, singing, "We got you now," just as she pulled out Kitty's dagger and sliced a thin line across Kitty's lower back.


	19. Chapter 19

**The dream that Kitty experiences is a dream I actually had the other day, and I thought 'This needs to be in a story.' Now, my dream was more detailed, and I knew who the person was, but this person might not be the same person to Kitty. **

* * *

The instant the blade touched Kitty's back, her mind was sent into an almost dream state.

_She was standing in a burning building, at the doorway of what seemed to be an empty elevator shaft. Inside the shaft were tangled chains suspended above a blazing fire. Lying on the chains was a human body, struggling to get away from the flames._

_No matter how hard she pulled on the chain, the person wasn't rising in the least. The chains dug into Kitty's hands, blood slowly trickling on her palms as tears flew down her face. She didn't know who this person was, or even why she was there, but Kitty had an immense passion to save the person. _

Taking a breath that burned her lungs, Kitty's eyes wildly flashed around the dark warehouse. She was still on the ground in the middle of the once glass room, but things were different. The woman who imposed as Case was gone, and Scott was tied to a chair in the center of the room, his face bloody and bruised.

Kitty slowly and carefully rose to her feet, wrapping her fingers around the handle of her abandoned gun. The whole building was silent except for the drops of a leaking pipe somewhere. Her head was still a little foggy, but Kitty glanced around the large room, trying to see if she could find the woman. Or the Winchesters.

It slowly came back to Kitty that Sam and Dean had been there, and they had tried to warn her of what was about to had happened. But they were no where in sight. Unease started to creep through Kitty's bones as she leaned against one of the walls, about to turn the corner.

"Move one more step, and you'll see first hand what it feels like to be a change purse, blondie."

Kitty closed her eyes hard and shook her head, cursing under her breath as she felt the muzzle of a gun press into the small of her back. "I don't think that'll happen, baby," she laughed, masking her feeling of anger at the simple mistake she made.

"And why's that?"

"Because of this." In a swift motion, Kitty swung her left leg behind her and hooked her knee with the attacker's, knocking him to the ground and giving her the upper-hand. Below her, taking a moment to gather his breath, laid Dean on the ground. "Dean? What- How… Don't you know how stupid it is to pull a gun on someone?"

Shifting his head and groaning, Dean replied, "How the hell was I supposed to know it was you and not that other bitch?"

"Oh, so now I'm a 'bitch?'" Kitty asked, raising her eyebrows and starting to get angry at Dean. "Thanks. Makes me feel _real_ warm and fuzzy on the inside."

"That's not what I meant, Kitty," he groaned as he sat up, his face close to Kitty's. "And last time I checked, you were passed out on the floor for 20 minutes."

"I wasn't-" Kitty sat back on her heels and looked at Dean with curiosity. "I was out for that long?"

"You didn't know that?" Dean asked back. "And how's your back? Sam said it looked bad, but it wasn't going to kill ya."

Kitty slipped a hand behind her back and underneath her shirt. Her fingers traced the area where the tattoo had mysteriously appeared, but found little in the way of a cut. "Its fine," she replied, shaking it off. "Want to fill me in on what's been going on?"

Dean told her that, after she had collapsed to the floor, the demon that was in the girl took off. Scott, on the other hand, wasn't a demon. But he didn't wake up, and he had been tied to the chair the entire time.

Sam had left to take the girl to the hospital, and when Kitty had woken up, Dean was scouting the building, positive that there were still more traps hiding somewhere. "And that's when I saw you walking around, trying to get your head blown off."

A groan came from inside the building before Kitty could give Dean a hard comeback. "That must be Scott getting up," she sighed as she climbed to her feet. It was one of the biggest pieces to the puzzle, and one that Kitty didn't want to be a part of. Listening to whatever the liar had to say was for Kitty to admit that there _was _no way to get her sister back. And when it came to whatever that dream was that she had… Well, her mind was wrapped with horror to even think about what it might mean.

* * *

"I told you already! I _don't_ know anything!" Scott screamed at the two hunters. Dean sat crouched in front of him, while Kitty leaned against a desk that was located behind them. The furthest either of them got was that Scott had no clue of what was going on.

"Let's try an easier question, maybe," Kitty sighed as she came up behind Scott and leaned close to his ear. "Where the hell have you been the past year, Scott?"

The sound of Scott's teeth grinding filled the air before he replied, "I. Don't. Know. Last thing I remember was Case missing, people breaking into my house, and then waking up tied to this chair!"

"He's lying," replied a husky voice. Behind Dean stood Castiel, and he looked as calm as ever. "But he doesn't know it. The demons must have erased his memory in order to get to Kitrina."

"Why would they want to get to Kitty?" Dean asked, ignoring Scott who was still yelling, proving that he was right.

"I do not know that yet, but it can't result in anything good."


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I guess this thing is going to be AU now. Lol I'm deciding to make this a lot like the plot line than it really is. Whoops. ^_^ So this goes along with the episode "The Curious Case of Dean Winchester." ^_^ **

**Oh, and I hope you all had a great holiday. I'm so sorry how long it took for me to post. I wasn't planning on it, but I needed my DVDs to finish this chapter and I was traveling... Don't hate me too much! lol**

**

* * *

**

"This is ridiculous, Dean," Kitty sighed as she placed her legs up on the dashboard of the car. She was sitting between Sam and Dean as the Impala was parked outside of a 24-hour diner. And Kitty wouldn't budge. "Just because I don't want to get out of the car does _not_ mean I'm not hungry!"

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his tired face, while Sam muffled a laugh. "I told you, you have to get out. You're not going to be waited upon hand and foot."

"And last time I checked," Kitty continued, "I'm wearing my pj's!" She swung her legs around so that they rested across Dean's lap. Covering her slender legs was a pair of light tan cotton pants with a blue star pattern.

Pushing her feet off of his lap, Dean got out of the car and motioned for Sam to do the same. "Then you get to go sit here, since you don't have the keys to _my_ car and you didn't want to take yours."

With a pout, Kitty turned her expression toward Sam, hoping that he'd bring her out a burger so she could just relax in the car. "Nope," Sam replied, shaking his head at her. "I really want to see you get out of the car in those pants."

Left alone in the dark, boring car, the only thing Kitty could do was lay across the seat and sigh. Ever since they left Montgomery Creek, Kitty has just been sitting around doing nothing, mostly to the fault of not having a job pop up yet. Her hope of ever seeing her sister had also started to diminish, and she was left pushing herself back into the thick, protective layer of the flirtatious, bitchy woman she once was.

Rain started to tap the roof of the car, leaving the clean windshield speckled with circular rings. Inside the diner, the world seemed like a calmer place. People were laughing and sharing stories, teenage waitresses glanced at the clock to see when they'd get out of work, and no one was worried of the apocalypse looming over their shoulders. If only they knew that the two people responsible for the end of the world were sitting among them.

* * *

The bell, mixed with the sound of pouring rain, chimed as Kitty pushed through the door, still clad in only her nightwear and a pair of sneakers. "Can I have a cheeseburger and a cup of coffee?" she asked, leaning over the table as the sleeves of her overly large sweatshirt hung over her hands. "I'll be sitting with those two idiots."

As the waitress nodded, Kitty walked over to where Sam and Dean were sitting and plopped down into the seat next to Dean. "I can't believe you're actually in here looking like that!" Dean exclaimed, looking her up and down. "Not like it's a bad look for you… It's just not you."

"Shut up," she said as she reached over and stole one of Dean's fries. "I'm hungry, and I just might kill you."

By the time Kitty's food was placed down in front of her, Kitty had helped Dean finish his fries and was debating on helping Sam with his salad. "So we really need to have some kind of job, or I'm going to go crazy with this whole 'sitting still' thing."

"Actually, while you were out in the car, Bobby called," Sam replied, placing his napkin down on the table before stretching out his shoulders. "Some guy died of old age, and he thinks it's got something to do with what we do."

Stopping mid-bite, Kitty's brow furrowed and she glanced between the two brothers. "Are you serious?" she asked mid-bite. "Old age? And he wants _us_ to check this out?"

"Don't judge to quick, Kit-Kat," Dean said as he stole a handful of fries off of her plate. "The guy was at the ripe old age of 25." It couldn't have been helped, but Kitty felt her jaw drop. "Yes, I'm being serious," Dean continued as though he was reading her mind. "So, finish your burger 'cause we need to hit the road."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty dropped the money for her burger and tip on the table and stood up. "Hate you! Both of you!" she huffed as she walked out of the diner, receiving a few stares from the other customers in the small diner.

* * *

"You expect me to believe you're CDC?" the medical examiner asked as Kitty, Sam, and Dean all flashed badges to the older woman. "All _three_ of you?"

"Yeah, well, she's new, so we're just showing her the ropes," Dean smiled and he gestured to Kitty, who tried her hardest not to role her eyes.

"No, it's not that," the medical examiner said, a weird expression still on her face. "It's just that you're a day early. First time I haven't sat on my ass waiting for you people."

"New administration," Dean replied with a stupid grin. "A change you can believe in."

Shaking her head, Kitty stepped back away from the group to lean against the doctor's desk. She always hated the medical examiner's office. It could have been because of the cold or just the fact that it was one of the creepiest places to be, but she was completely fine to let Sam and Dean handle it and zone out a little bit.

Kitty watched as the boys talked with the doctor over the wrinkly old man. _Or would he be a wrinkly _young_ man?_ Kitty thought to herself, zoning out a bit more than she should. She almost didn't notice Sam motioning her to leave with them. "Sorry," she said once out in the hallway as Dean dialed his cell phone. "Totally zoned out. Couldn't have been helped."

"Uh huh," Dean replied as he placed the phone to his ear. "Just quit doing it."

With a hard roll of her eyes, Kitty wrapped her arm around one of Sam's and started to walk ahead of Dean. "So," she started in a low whisper so Dean wouldn't hear. "What do you say we steal all his cassette tapes and hide them somewhere in like… Oh, I don't know… The dirt, the dumpster, somewhere that'll make him angry to look for them."

Sam smiled and shook his head. "That's cold," he laughed. "_Real_ cold."

"He hung up on me," Dean huffed as he caught up to Kitty and Sam. "I can't believe that."

"Did you mention the lack of his ability to walk?" Kitty asked as she pulled her sunglasses over her eyes before stepping out into the bright sunlight.

Stopping in his track, Dean glared down at Kitty like she just expected him of murder, and said, "I can't believe you'd think…" The glare that he received from Kitty over the frames of her glasses, though, overpowered his own. "Okay, I did, but not in so many words!"

Shaking her head, she opened the door to her car and slid into the driver's seat. "You're such a heartless dick sometimes, Dean," she stated before closing the door.

* * *

"Why does it have to be me?" Kitty cried as Dean dragged her to the brothel. "Why couldn't it have been Sam?"

"Because you didn't come along when we talked to the wife and," Dean replied as he opened the front door for her, "you called me a 'dick.'"

While Dean and Sam went to talk to some missing man's wife, Kitty had gone to talk to some guy whose fiancée had disappeared. In the end, Kitty blew it off because it had to be for the fact that the girl wasn't really missing, just away at some school, and that the guy was a worse man-whore than Dean.

Behind the desk was a small Asian woman who didn't have nearly enough clothing on for Kitty's liking. But it didn't really matter, because it caught Dean's eyes nearly automatically. "Follow my lead," he whispered into Kitty's ear as he placed his left hand on her left hip and walked in.

"Hi," smiled the woman behind the counter. "How can I help you two today? A party perhaps?"

"Actually, my girlfriend and I are looking for a buddy of ours, Cliff Whitlow. It's his, uh, birthday and Candi here has a special 'gift' to give him."

She wanted to smack him, to throttle him, to beat the crap out of him like how she did when she was younger. But she needed to play along, so Kitty just leaned over the counter, knowing her tight tang top was having a problem holding everything inside it. "It would _really_ make his birthday more amazing than it might be right now. And maybe this would help…"

Before his hand could grab her's, Kitty pulled his wallet from his pocket and handed over a hundred dollars to the woman. A deep smile crossed the Asian woman's lips as she folded the money and placed it in her pocket. "Room 44."

"Thanks," Kitty smiled as she grasped Dean's hand and dragged him down the hall, giggling slightly.

Once out of earshot, Kitty slapped Dean's chest hard wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. "Ouch, that hurt," he said, pretending to be extremely hurt. "God, and I was going to recommend we get a room and have a party of our own before we go and see the wrinkly guy."

"You're sick," she laughed slightly before stopping outside of the door and motioning for Dean to pick the lock. "And you should no that thinking about 'old guys' and 'sex' at the same time is a major turn-off."

Sighing heavily, Dean stopped pulling out a pick and glanced down at Kitty. "_Always_ a mood killer, aren't ya?"

* * *

**I know I kinda dropped it off in the middle of everything, but I really was ready to post it and I didn't want this chapter to be like 500,000 words, which it might have been. I swear I will post another chapter before Supernatural comes back from its winter hiatus**


	21. Chapter 21

"So, are you going to open the door or what, Dean?" Kitty asked, impatiently, as se leaned against the wall adjacent to the door.

Dean raised his eyebrows at Kitty, as though he was asking if she wanted to do it. Before Kitty could give a witty comeback, a man's voice from the other side broke the silence, and it sounded as though he was in pain.

Not waiting a moment, Kitty watched Dean shoulder in the door and barge into the room, Kitty following behind. "What the hell is going- Oh, my god." What she could see around Dean's shoulder made flush as she turned her back to it.

A young man was in a large bed with two girls, and when they saw Kitty and Dean standing inside the doorway, the girls went running to the bathroom and the man went frantic trying to make sure he was covered. "What the-" the man started to ask.

"Sorry," Dean said trying to recover. "Really. Got the wrong room."

"Just… Close the door."

"Sure, no problem," Kitty smiled as she reached for the doorknob. Her eyes looked up and, on the arm of the man, she saw the Marine Corps tattoo that Dean and Sam had described.

Dean glanced at Kitty before he followed her gaze to the tattoo. "So," Dean said as he walked into the room. "Know anyone named 'Cliff Whitlow?'"

The man swallowed hard and quickly shook his head 'no.' "Never heard of him," the man muttered.

Kitty laughed and walked into the room, sitting at the foot of the bed. "That's funny, 'cause… uh… we know he registered into this room."

"_And_," Dean continued, turning from the vanity with a piece of folded leather in his hand, "you've got his wallet. And I'm pretty sure you got that-" Dean walked over to the bed and lifted up the sheet. "Yup. You're wife told us about that birthmark."

It wasn't the professional way that Kitty might have handled it, and she glared hard at Dean for that. "Anyway," she dragged out, turning her attention back to Cliff. "You look amazing! Got some work done? I'd _love_ to know who did it."

"Um, can you give us a second?" Cliff asked, his eyes drifting toward the bathroom.

Kitty and Dean followed his gaze, and sure enough, the two girls were still hiding there. "Yeah, we can," Kitty replied. She stood up and grasped Dean's arm, who was smiling at the girls. "Come on, cupcake-brain."

* * *

"_Please_, don't tell my wife," begged Cliff once the girls had left.

"And why not?" Kitty asked from where she stood by the vanity. "You married her."

"As far as she knows, I'm dead. Can we keep it that way?"

"Why would we keep that from your wife?" Kitty shouted, about to take the two steps to get into his face.

"Kitty, hold it," Dean said, placing his arm out to keep her from ripping Cliff a new one. "How can you possibly be Cliff Whitlow?"

The man looked around the room, and finding that his eyes couldn't settle on anything, rested his eyes back on Dean. "I can't tell you."

With a smug look still on her face, Kitty asked, "And why not?"

"Because I can't."

Kitty shrugged her shoulders and headed to the door. "Then I'm sure your wife will be please to know that you're not dead."

"Wait!" Cliff cried, causing Kat to stop dead with her hand on the doorknob, a wicked smile on her face. "It's a game."

Running her fingers over the doorknob, she asked sweetly, "What kind of game, Cliffy?"

He released a heavy sigh before he continued, "Poker. High stakes. Instead of cash, you play for years."

"I don't believe it," Kitty replied, replacing the sweet voice with a hard one again.

She turned the doorknob, just enough so that it'd click, and that's when Cliff called, "I know it sounds crazy. Some guy came up to me at a bar, asked me to play. Gives me 25 of these weirdo chips, chants some mumbo humbo over them, then they're worth 25 years. Think it's all crap, but then I come out up… And look at me!"

Kitty turned and looked at Cliff, leaning against the door. Her eyes caught Dean's over the guy's shoulder, and he shrugged his shoulders at her. "What was he chanting?" he asked Cliff, turning his attention back to the guy.

"Who cares? All I know is, my hip's good, no more glasses and one of those ladies was here for free. The guy is some miracle worker."

Kitty raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "There's no such thing as a miracle worker, buddy," she whispered, then louder, she asked, "What did he look like?"

"I don't know. Maybe 35, brown hair. Irish. Name was Patrick."

"Where can we find the guy?" Dean asked, obviously hearing the beginning part of what Kitty said, but keeping his attention on Cliff.

Cliff shook his head and looked between Kitty and Dean. "Never stays in one bar long, and he finds you."

"Okay, come on, Kitty," Dean said, straightening his back and moving towards her. "I think we're done."

"Uh, miss?" Cliff asked, causing Kitty to stop in her tracks by the door. "You wont tell my wife, will ya?"

With a smile, Kitty walked over and kissed Cliff on the cheek. "It was all a game, sweetie. What the misses doesn't know, right?" Then she turned her back on Cliff and followed Dean out the door.

The two of them were walking down the hall when Dean pushed Kitty against the wall and stared down at her. "What the hell was that about?"

"Ooh, Dean, you're soo pushy," Kitty said with a look that could kill. "What are you talking about?"

"'There's no such thing as a miracle worker,' I think is what you said," Dean replied, putting one of his hands against the wall ad leaning on it. "What's wrong with you?

"Nothing," she said, pushing her way out of under Dean's gaze. "Come on, we should go back to the motel."

* * *

Dean had called Bobby and told him about what they had found, but after getting off the phone with him, Dean still didn't seem to be in a better mood. Since Kitty had to give up the dream of ever finding out what happened to her sister or her dad, she's been in a terrible mood and was having problems remembering to be nice to other people.

They filled Sam in quickly, and the three of them dispersed around the town to go into bars and find the magical card shark. After hitting 2 and finding nothing except for an old man trying to hit on her, Kitty went with Sam to go and get burgers.

"I can't believe how many bars are in this town," Kitty sighed as she leaned her head on Sam's shoulder. They were sitting at the counter waiting for their to-go orders to be up. "And how many sketchy old guys there are. It's like a town of Dean, but all in their 60's."

"That's a sight I'm glad I _didn't_ see," Sam laughed as he pulled a credit card from his wallet and handed it to the waitress so she could ring up their orders. "So did you catch any wind about the guy?"

"No middle-aged Irish guys. I came up completely clean." The waitress plopped down the bag of food, and the two hunters headed back to the Chevelle. "Maybe the guy already left town."

"Wouldn't be too surprised," Sam agreed.

By the time they got back to the motel, Kitty had finished most of her milkshake and was laughing like an idiot. She forgot how much she thought of Sam her brother, and could not stop him from bringing up memories from when they were younger, such as when Kitty was 18 and walked into a nursing home and cried like an idiot over a woman she never met just because there was a witch among the staff.

"I swear, the smell of the old women perfume remained on my body for a month after being smothered by them," Kitty laughed, placing the food down on the table,

Between chuckles, Sam called out to Dean. "We're back," he said. "Found anything?"

"You might say that…" An old man walked out of the bathroom, causing both Kitty and Sam to grab their guns and point it at the man. "Whoa, relax. It's me."

With a shocked look on her face, Kitty whispered, "Dean?"

Sam lowered his gun and stared at his brother. "What the hell happened?" he asked, a confused look planted on his face.

Dean looked down at the ground then back up at Kitty and Sam. "I… you know… found the game."

* * *

**Be proud of me! I'm getting better with posting ^_^ Two posts in two days. It might become a record!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Just under two weeks till Supernatural comes back on! And, good news! My computer is working again, so that means I'll be able to post more regularly on all my stories**

* * *

"You did _what_?" Kitty yelled for the five-hundredth time, her face flushed with anger. If Dean wasn't currently older than dirt, she might have – correction, would have – punched him square in the face. "How could you be such a complete idiot?"

Dean glared hardly down a Kitty before Sam asked his brother, "Have you seen you? I mean, you look like-"

"Who gives a rat's-fucking-ass how he looks?" Kitty shouted even louder. "He just went and freaking signed a death wish and you want to talk about how he _looks_?"

With a smile, Sam replied, "I think he looks like Emperor Palpatine."

Kitty's jaw dropped. She was speechless and angry and _really_ wanted to shoot something. Luckily for both Sam and Dean, Bobby chose that moment to open the door to the room and wheel himself in. "I see you met John McCain," he stated as he closed the door behind him.

Exasperated, Kitty flopped down onto the bed and tried to tone out what anyone was saying. She was so angry at all three of them for taking the situation so lightly, that she barely even noticed Bobby and Dean starting to fight.

"It's like watching 'Grumpy Old Men'," Sam said to Kitty as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Sam's statement caused Bobby and Dean to stop for five seconds. Just long enough for them both to say, "Shut up, Sam," and then start arguing again.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean yelled at Bobby. "He's a witch. He's been playing poker since guys wore tights."

Kitty rose her hand up from covering her face and injected, "You did it too, dumbass," but neither Bobby nor Dean stopped their argument. It wasn't loud anymore, but it certainly wasn't calm.

And she didn't bother to tune into the conversation again until she heard Dean saying, "I'm having a heart attack," and she felt Sam rise from the bed.

"Wait- What now?" Kitty asked as she rose straight up into a sitting position.

Ignoring her, Bobby rolled his eyes and said, "No, you're not." Kitty released a heavy sigh, but the anger that was starting to dissipate in her came back since she worried for nothing.

"What is it?" Dean groaned, a pained look on his face.

"Acid reflux," Bobby replied, ignoring Dean's complaining. A bullet in the shoulder: no big deal. Dislocated shoulder: who the hell cares? But a little tummy ache and Dean's crying. "You're gonna need to put down that cheeseburger."

A sad look crossed his face as Dean put down the burger. Kitty stood from the bed, walked over, and picked it up, taking a bite from his burger. "This is my payment for having to deal with all the pain you're putting _me_ through."

"What about the pain I'm in now for watching you eat my burger?" Dean demanded, and all he received was getting to watch Kitty shrug her shoulders and take another bite, an evil grin on her face. "So," he sighed, not wanting to go further into the issue of his food, "It's got to be the chips. I slid 'em across, Patrick did his little witchy number, and you prettied up in a hurry."

"What are you all thinking?" Sam asked, moving to sit down next to Kitty. "Some kind of magic chips or something?"

"Definitely," Bobby replied, nodding his head in agreeance.

Shaking her head, Kitty said, "No, that doesn't make any sense. It has to be _what_ he said."

"That's stupid," Dean huffed, picking at a french fry he couldn't eat. "It has to be the chips."

Sam looked over to Bobby, ignoring the banter between Kitty and Dean, and asked, "You remember what he chanted?"

With another nod, Bobby said, "Every word."

Standing, Sam continued, "Then let's find out where he stashes his chips," at the same time Kitty sighed, "It's _not_ the chips."

Completely ignoring Kitty, Dean added, "And steal _me_ fifty. Benjamin Button me back into burger shape. What do you think?"

"I think you already need to cut back on the burgers, Gramps," Kitty smiled as she stood and went over to her bag and pulled out a pair of sneakers. After a day in her pumps, her feet were killing her, and if they were going to be running around looking for some witch, she'd rather be comfortable than looking good.

* * *

Dean opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out wearing his normal clothes, which hung completely unappealing on his old-man body. "Sweetie," Kitty said in a soft voice as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. The way she spoke was flirtatious and appealing, and Kitty knew that Dean would melt with that voice. "You _really_ need to go back to the senior center."

With a heavy groan, Dean pulled away from Kitty's embrace to answer the knock at the door, leaving Kitty laughing and standing next to Sam. "You love to torture him, don't you?" he whispered to Kitty.

Wrinkling her nose, Kitty held her hand up with her fingers mere centimeters apart. "Only a little," she laughed.

Laughter from the door caused everyone in the room to turn toward the door and watch as the maid said, "You're just like my grandfather. He hits on anything that moves, too," as she walked into the room.

Dean, with a sad look on his face, added to his previous statement, "And dangerous."

"Aw!" the maid laughed as she walked further into the room. She looked at Kitty and replied, "You're grandfather is just the cutest thing."

"Thanks," Kitty smiled back, trying to hold the bubbling laughter back. "The only sad thing is, is that he'll forget about it as soon as another pretty girl walks by. Or a burger."

As the maid laughed more and headed into the bathroom, Dean pouted and looked angrily at the other people in the room. "Can we just go?"

* * *

Everyone had crushed into Bobby's pickup truck, and it wasn't long until they saw the witch steal a car after getting hit by that same vehicle. They then followed him to an apartment building. "Wow," Kitty gasped, as she looked up at the tall building in front of there. "Here's hoping he doesn't live on the top floor."

The quartet walk into the building and head toward the shinning doors of the elevator. None of them even saw the out of order sign until Bobby sighed and said, "Well, I'm out."

With a smile at Sam, Kitty said, "Guess we're running up the stairs. Want to take bets on who will get there first?"

Sam laughed at what she said, but didn't reply back as he held open the door for her and Dean. The climb up the stairs was going to suck, but with the shape they were all in, it shouldn't be too bad. As Kitty hit the landing at floor two, she turned back to see Dean huffing and puffing up the stairs. Sam turned back to look at his brother, and he stated, "Dean," and pointed at the sign.

Dean pouted heavily and continued to push up the stairs. "Imagine there's a real big cheeseburger at the top," Kitty coxed. "Wait, you can't eat that. Try three 21 year olds- But they wouldn't have sex with an old guy…"

"Not helping, Kit!" Dean groaned as he reached the third floor.

By the time they reached the right floor, Sam was already picking the lock to the apartment and Dean was wanting to kill Kitty, who wouldn't let Dean forget the fact that he screwed up. Big time.

Patrick's apartment was sparkling clean. And fancy. Everything about it seemed to read off as sophistication and money. Kitty had walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. Inside were some of the finest crystal glasses she'd ever had seen. She was about to pick one up when Dean called out for them from the living room.

Inside the armoire he stood in front of was a safe, hidden behind different objects and a piece of wood. "Dime-store model," Dean laughed. "Piece of cake." It would have been a 'piece of cake,' except for Dean's inability on focusing on the numbers.

Kitty looked around the room and sighed, "Sam," getting anxious for spending so much time in the guy's apartment.

"It's like _Mission: Pathetic._ Watch out," Sam sighed as he pushed Dean away from the safe. Sam quickly turned the dial, opened the safe, and revealed a stash of poker chips.

"I could have done that…" Dean mumbled, his eyes casted down.

"Yeah, hotshot," Kitty smiled, "but right now, you're blinder than a bat."

"What are you doing?" a woman's voice from behind them asked, causing all three of them to jump.

Even though he was almost useless, Dean placed himself in front of Kitty, and she noticed his body language changed. "Aren't you the chick from the bar?"

With a scoff, the woman replied, "I'm a lot more than that." Her hand rose and clenched into a fist, and Dean doubled over, gasping for breath.

Just as Kitty reached behind her back to grab her gun and shoot the lady, Patrick showed up and put a hand on the woman's arm. "It's alright, sweetheart," he said. "They're harmless."

The woman, looking at Patrick in the face for a moment, released her hold on Dean, and Kitty moved her hand away from her gun. "You okay?" she whispered to Dean as he stood back up. All Kitty got in return was Dean grunting, a pissed-off look on his face.

"You three want chips?" Patrick asked, his thick Irish accent very prominate. "Take 'em. They're just chips, Einsteins. It's showmanship."

That was it. Kitty slapped Dean and Sam on the back of the head before shouting, "I _told_ you so!"

With a smile, Patrick said, "Smart girl you two got there. This may come as a shocker, but the magic does not lie in a pile of crappy plywood or in any phony abracadabra. It's in the _nine-hundred-year-old_ witch. You boys want years?" Patrick's gaze flicked toward Kitty, "Or maybe you, darling? Score 'em the old-fashioned way. Texas hold 'em."

"Fine," Dean said, stepping forward. "Let's do it."

Patrick just laughed and pulled a card out of his pocket, holding it up. "What card am I holding?" Dean squinted at the card, but couldn't see it, and looked down. "That's what I thought. If your eyesight's that bad, what about your memory? I'm not a murderer. You, on the other hand…"

His gaze had shifted to Sam, and Dean was already arguing Sam couldn't do it. "Well, then I'm guessing it doesn't go for the lass. Okay, well, happy trails, Dean. Enjoy the twilight of your life. Should have taken better care of that ticker, though."

The witch walked over to the door and held it open for the three to leave. "You're free to go," he said to Dean, but then his gaze flickered to Sam. "But, Sam. Your brother's situation – that's punishment enough, but I can't let you leave without a small parting gift." Then Patrick clapped his hands three times.

Sam glanced around and then stared back at Patrick. "What are you doing?' he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied, twisting the toothpick he was chewing on. He looked over at Kitty and winked. "All I need for you to leave is your name, darling."

Skeptical, Kitty asked, "No strings attached?"

"Not unless you want there to be strings," Patrick smiled as his gaze traveled up and down Kitty's body.

With a heavy sigh of disgust, she told him her name and pushed out of the room. "Bye, Kitty," she heard Patrick call out to her, but she was already opening the door to the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't believe nothing happened to you last night," Sam complained as he, Kitty, Dean, and Bobby walked out of the motel parking lot. He was still pretty irritable from the 'present' Patrick had given him, and Sam was taking it out on Kitty.

"It's because I'm way better looking than you are, apparently," she giggled as she started up the incline from the parking garage.

"A _little_ help here?" she heard Bobby ask. Turning, Kitty noticed that Bobby couldn't wheel himself up the incline.

Sam walked back down and grasped the back of Bobby's chair before pushing the rest of the way. "You know, I still think I should play…"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Sam. "You're kidding me?" Kitty asked, half-heartedly, knowing what argument will follow.

"No, no, no," Dean rambled, frustration running across his face." You're not good enough. I'm better. Bobby's way better. We both lost. And Kitty is smart enough not to even _try_, and she's a lot better than you are."

"So what?" Sam asked, throwing his hands up in the air. "So I don't get a say in this anymore?"

With a sigh, Dean pointed between himself and Bobby, then said, "Sammy, when you get to be our age-"

"You're _thirty_, Dean!" Sam stated, and both Dean and Sam casted a helpful gaze toward Kitty.

"Hey, don't look at me," she replied, putting her hands up in the air. "You guys are arguing. Not me."

Taking a deep breath, Sam continued, "Look, I've watched you hustle plenty of poker-"

"Knowing the game is not good enough, Sam," Bobby replied, keeping a level voice, even though Kitty could tell he was frustrated. "It's not about playing the cards."

"It's about playing the other guy, I know that," Sam finished, rolling his eyes.

Feeling the tension starting to build, Kitty grasped Dean's forearm and pulled a little. "You know, I'm really starting to get hungry, guys. So I think we should-"

"Well, hooray for you!" Bobby cut Kitty off, almost as though she wasn't there. "All I'm saying is, I played this guy. I know his style. I can take him."

Shaking her head, Kitty replied, "That's a terrible idea. If you lose again, who knows what'll happen."

"Exactly," Dean continued. "Kitty's right. You don't have enough years in the bank."

Rubbing his hands over the arm of the chair, Bobby stated, "I got enough."

"No," Sam said, shaking his head and taking a more somber mood. "You'll die if you lose, Bobby."

Anger had been boiling up in Bobby's face, and that was all it took for it to go over the edge. "So what if I do, huh? What exactly am I living for? The damn _apocalypse_? Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair? Can't take a _step_ to help 'em?

Taking a step forward, Kitty softly whispered, "Bobby-"

"No. It's the facts. I'm old… and broken down… and I can't..." Everyone watched Bobby take a few careful, purposeful breathes before continuing in a softer voice. "I ain't a hunter no more. I'm useless. And if I wasn't such a coward, I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth the day I got home from the hospital."

Silence filled between the hunters, and a chill ran up Kitty's back. Her arms instinctively hugged herself, and her eyes drifted down to her feet. This was a subject no one wanted to talk about, and it unsettled everyone.

"Bobby, you are not playing again," Sam stated, breaking the silence. "I'm not letting you do that. There's another way out of this. There's got to be. And I'm going to find it."

Sam broke away from the group and walked down the street. The three other hunters didn't take a step, and it was once Sam was out of sight that Kitty took a deep, heavy breath. "I'm going to go follow him," Kitty said, pulling her keys out of her jacket pocket. "I'll call you if something happens."

"Right," Dean nodded, his eyes not meeting her own. "Don't let him do anything stupid."

Nodding, Kitty walked steadily toward her Chevelle. She didn't know what she was going to do, and she had no idea what Sam was doing, but she felt as though she couldn't sit there with the built up tension anymore.

* * *

Kitty followed Sam around almost the whole day, and it didn't take long for her to find the pattern of what he was doing. He was bar-hopping, and undoubtedly looking for the witch.

It wasn't easy keeping hidden when someone knows your car, and when your car isn't one you see driving past every five seconds. This could be why Kitty missed Sam walk into an alleyway. "Shit," she sighed as she drove around the block for a second time to see if Sam had popped out the other end. With no luck, Kitty parked her car and laid her head on the seat before calling Dean.

"_What do you got?" _he asked as soon as he answered.

"I lost him," she sighed, her eyes watching the door of the only bar that was on that block. "I don't know if he went into a basement or evaporated into thin air, but he went down an alley and just dropped off the radar."

"_It's okay, we got a plan."_

This startled Kitty, and she sat straighter up in the seat. "What plan?"

"_Meet us at the graveyard, and I'll explain everything there_._"_

"Dean, _what_ plan?" Kitty demanded, but it was worthless. Dean already hung the phone up.

* * *

**I know this is a small chapter. I just wanted to have the next chapter be the climax and finish everything. ^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

"Want me to do the digging?" Kitty asked from where she sat atop of a tombstone. When she had arrived at the graveyard, Dean and Bobby had filled her in on what Lia, the he-witch's 'wife,' had told them. Even though the whole reversal spell seemed a bit far-fetched, Kitty had to admit that the spell seemed reasonable.

Breathing heavily, Dean looked up at Kitty from the grave he was digging up and glared at her. "Shut up," he groaned as he began shoveling again. "How do we even know her spell's gonna work?"

"We don't," Bobby replied as he leaned forward in his wheelchair and looked down at Dean. "But we ain't got a Plan B. Now, less flappin' and more diggin'."

With a few more grumbles, Dean continues shoveling. "This is gonna take all night," Kitty sighed as she picked up a shovel and hopped in the hole next to Dean. "Move over, old man."

"Who are you calling 'Old?'" Dean asked as he started shoveling harder. Before he could even pick up one more scoop of dirt, a loud crack came from one of his joints. "My elbow!" he whined. "I'm all creaky!"

"Hurry up, you crybaby," Bobby huffed as he rolled his eyes.

Turning around, Dean growled, "Pound it up your ass, Ironsides."

"Can you two stop acting like you're seven?" Kitty sighed as she slapped Dean in the arm and continued to shovel.

Bobby rolled his eyes again. "One little grave…"

"Then you do it!" Dean complained, about to give up.

"Fine. I'll hop right in." This time, Kitty rolled her eyes. It felt like, every five minutes since Dean hit the 'Over 50' mark, him and Bobby were fighting all the time, and she was ready to strangle them both.

"Well, 'least your legs are numb."

"Shut up and dig, Grandma."

Dean continued to dig, but Kitty just stood in the hole and glared at Bobby. "You guys are trying to kill me, aren't you?" she asked, before she picked her shovel up and continued shoveling.

They hadn't gotten far in digging before Dean cried out, "Now it's my back!" and he grasped onto Kitty's arm for support.

With a heavy sigh, Kitty pushed Dean off of her arm. "You complain way too much."

"Can you straighten up?" Bobby asked, caring just as much as Kitty.

"'Course he can!" Kitty smiled as she grasped Dean's shoulder and forced him to straighten. He let out an angry groan and glared at Kitty. All she did in reply was wrinkle her nose at him.

"You know, a little sympathy wouldn't hurt," he complained as he relaxed his aching back.

"Butt cheek tingling?" Bobby asked, and Kitty laughed.

Dean glared at Kitty before he avoided his eyes altogether away from Kitty's. "That's kind of personal, don't ya think?"

"So?" Bobby asked, not really caring anymore than if Dean was shot in the shoulder. Finally, Dean looked up and Bobby, nodding his head slightly enough that Kitty barely caught it. "It's sciatica. You'll live. Keep digging."

In a low growl, Dean leaned over to Kitty and whispered, "Killing Bobby is officially on my bucket list. Are you gonna help me?"

Laughing and shaking her head, Kitty asked, "What's in it for me? Sex with this new version of you? I think I'll pass."

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed as he pushed Kitty gently. "I still got it."

Kitty raised her hand and turned to face Bobby. "Am I still at the age where it's illegal for men Dean's age to touch me? 'Cause having old men touch girls like me should be illegal."

"Dig!" Bobby ordered, and like the a subject following a dictator, Kitty and Dean continued to dig.

* * *

An hour later, Kitty was sitting on the hood of her Chevelle and Dean paced in front of the back door of the bar. "He should have been out already," he huffed, and Kitty could tell that he wished he was the one in the action.

"Shut up and relax," Kitty sighed as she lied down on the hood of her car. "Sam will be out soon enough. Just show patience."

"Look who's talking, Miss I-Run-Into-Warehouses-That-May-Kill-Me," Dean mumbled. It was barely audible, and must have been to himself, but Kitty still heard him. And it still hurt to hear him say that.

Before she could broach the topic, Sam rushed out of the back door and walked over to them. "How's it going in there?" Dean asked while Kitty jumped off the hood and walked over, wrapping her leather jacket tighter around her.

"How do you think it's going?" Sam scoffed as he shook his head. "What about you guys? You have everything you need?"

"We're just missing the DNA," Kitty replied, shuffling her feet in place to keep warm and to distract herself from what Dean had previously said.

Sam held out a toothpick to Dean. "He's been chewing it the entire time," he stated, and Dean got a grossed look on his face. "Hurry up. Please."

With a nod, Dean replied, "Alright. Just keep him busy. And, Sammy… don't lose."

As they headed back to the Chevelle, Kitty sighed, "I should be the one in there, not Sam. I've been playing poker since Case learned to drive."

"Yeah, well, I'm not risking your neck," Dean replied as he opened the passenger's door. "Someone still wants you dead, and I'm not going to put you in more danger."

Kitty drove her car down the alley till they were directly behind the bar, where Bobby's truck was parked. As soon as they got out of the Chevelle, Bobby started to read the spell. "Airmidh mi air maponus, dia na hogalachd. Gairmidh mi air sucellus, dia na time." Bobby then looked up at Kitty to throw a handful of herbs into the fire. When the herbs hit the bottom of the bowl, the bowl erupted into a blue flame, and Bobby continued, "Till an-drasda obair uile gu bheilair a bhith deanta. Mar sin bitheadh."

Bobby straightened his back and looked at Dean. "Drop it in."

With a final glance at the toothpick, Dean tossed it into the fire. Nothing happened. Kitty's heart sank when Dean asked, "Well? How do I look?"


	25. Chapter 25

Bobby's hand flexed around the wheel as they drove down the street. "Everything we put in that spell was kosher."

"Yeah," Dean huffed. "Everything except the damn toothpick."

"He must have switched it on Sam," Kitty sighed as she learned her head against the passenger-side window. "We need to get more DNA."

With a laugh, Bobby's eyes flickered to Dean. "Strap on your track shoes."

"Oh, goody," Dean groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "More stairs."f

"Quit your complaining," Kitty sighed as she got out of the car. "I'm going up there with you. And this time, I promise, I won't torture you the entire time up the stairs. Just half the time."

Dean groaned as he got out of the car, but the two hunters didn't converse at all as they raced up the stairs. Kitty was the first to reach the apartment, and it surprised her to find that the door wasn't even locked.

Inside was exactly how it was before, and Kitty silently cursed that it was so tidy. "No one lives in a house that's this clean."

"You get the bedroom," Dean said as he came into the apartment. "I'll check the bathroom."

It wasn't long before it was apparent that they weren't making any headway, though, and Kitty was getting pissed. "No glass of water, no toothbrush, no hairbrush- What kind of person lives like this?"

"What kind of _witch_ doesn't spew bodily fluids all over the place?" Dean asked as he came into the living room. "First for me."

* * *

Sam collected a stack of chips, revealing that he only had the three of clubs and the five of diamonds. "Nice Bluff. If we had time, I could make a real player out of you," Patrick said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I got time." Sam replied with a smirk.

Patrick grinned deeply and leaned further back in his chair. "Maybe. But I can't say the same for Dean. Your brother's gonna be dead soon. And that pretty bit- Kitty, is it? –will have to watch. Funny, I thought her name sounded familiar. Maybe once poor Dean-o's out of the way, I'll tell the demon who's on her ass where she is. And when I said 'soon,' I meant 'minutes.'"

Sam's expression dropped, and fear replaced all emotions. He tried to stand up, but only made it halfway before Patrick held him through witchcraft. "The game's not over till _I_ say it is."

* * *

"Kitty," Dean whispered, and she turned to see what he was staring at. On the table was a glass of red wine, only half drunk. "Its-" But as he started to move forward, Dean clutched his chest.

"Stop fooling around, Dean," Kitty huffed as she picked up the glass. When she turned and saw Dean collapse to the floor, she dropped the glass and rushed to him. "Dean!" she screamed, clutching the sides of his jacket.

Dean looked up and into Kitty's eyes, before he groaned Sam's name. "It'll be okay," Kitty cried as she tried to get her cell phone out of her pocket, but her fingers didn't seem to work. As Dean's condition started to worsen, Kitty leaned her head into his chest. "You _can't_ leave me!" she demanded. "Not you, too."

She could feel the fall and rise of Dean's chest become tighter, slower, and the tears in her eyes started to flow more easily. "Dean," she whispered into his chest. "I love you."

The movement in Dean's chest stopped, and she could tell he stopped breathing. Kitty cried harder, pulling at the sides of his jacket. It took her a moment to realize that one of his hands had come up and was soothing her hair. "You love me?" she heard, and she felt a rumble in the chest.

Startled, Kitty sat up and stared in shock. Underneath of her was Dean, not the old-Dean, but the way Dean was supposed to be. "But… How-"

With a laugh, Dean replied, "Guess Sammy won." Slowly, Dean rose to a sitting position, and Kitty helped Dean stand. "Come on," he smiled. "Let's get out of here."

Outside, Bobby looked distressed from where he sat in the car. Dean had wrapped his arm over Kitty's shoulder, and when Bobby looked their way, Kitty could feel Dean's body language change into that of being cocky, and she gently smacked him in the chest.

* * *

"No tricks," Bobby said the next day, looking up at Sam. "_You_ actually beat the guy?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, and Kitty laughed, "Looks like our little Sammy is all grown up."

Bobby, on the other hand, wasn't buying it. "How the hell?" he exclaimed, angry that it wasn't him who won.

With a smirk, Sam replied, "Just luck," then headed for the door. As he opened it, Dean walked in carrying a burger. "Hey," Sam smiled to his brother. "I'll see y'all guys later."

Mouth full of food, Dean asked, "Where are you going?"

Looking around the room at nothing particular, Sam mumbled, "Mm… Nowhere." He received three suspicious stares, all of whom would not let him leave without an explanation. "Fine. A booster shot. _Don't_ say it." With that, Sam was out the door.

When it was just the three of them, Kitty could feel the awkward tension in the room, and she knew that Dean and Bobby needed a moment. "Okay, fine," she said as she stood from the bed and headed for the door. "I'm not going to sit here and pretend I know what the two of you are going to talk about."

She picked up her jacket and threw it over her shoulder and walked out of the room. Sam was only halfway down the walkway when she called out to him. "Want to take the Chevelle?" she asked, pulling out her car keys.

"You serious?" Sam asked with a laugh. "I always got the impression your car was more important to you than the Impala is to Dean."

"You're probably right," Kitty smiled, handing the keys to Sam. "But I want to go for a walk, and the closest clinic is like, a mile away. Go, and have fun with my baby."

Sam smiled at Kitty, then headed out into the parking lot. She had a lot on her mind still, like how she told Dean that she loved him, or how she still wanted to find out why Case was dead.

"Excuse me, miss?" a soft, feminine voice asked from behind Kitty. "I think you dropped something."

As Kitty turned, she saw short, blond hair, and instantly thought she was Case. But as she got a full view, it sunk in who she really was.

"Missed me?" asked the demon. It was the same demon who had stabbed her in the back in the warehouse. Before Kitty could even pull her gun out, the demon had punched Kitty square in the face, knocking her out cold.

* * *

**Well, I guess you'll all have to wait... a little while, to figure out what happens to Kitty. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**So what happened to Kitty after she got knocked out?**

* * *

_1 year ago..._

"_Case, I don't see how any of this fits together," Kitty whined as she pushed around the different reports and newspaper clippings. Case had called her sister to her home in southern California because of a large amount of people disappearing in the area. And since Case had decided to give it up and get married, she needed Kitty's help._

_The older woman sat down next to her younger sister as she brushed her side-bangs out of her face. "Listen, Kit. I know this seems ridiculous-"_

"'_Cause it is!"_

"_-but just trust me on this! I swear there's got to be something behind all of this." Kitty would have continued arguing with Case more if it wasn't for all the research she did. Since leaving the hunter's life, Case had gone off the radar._

_With all the trouble she went through in finding the ritual, Kitty felt as though she had to help her somehow. "Oh, fine," Kitty sighed as she picked up the paper with the ritual on it. "Tell me what we've got."_

_Case sat with Kitty and explained how the ritual for calling the demon worked. The basics were that the demon needed to be tricked into coming here, so one of the two girls would be bait, while a devil's trap was well hidden, ready to catch the demon. After a few lines of Latin, the demon _should_ pop up right where the girls expected and then all they had to do was burn holy oil on the demon until it died, and all the people would come back. "I don't think this has ever been tried before," Case said in a small voice, after they had gone through it. "It might not work."_

"_Well, lucky for you, you got the daredevil for a sister, so I'm game for this."_

_Still shaking her head, Case got up from the couch and began making a cup of coffee. "I think we need to grab a few more hunters in on this. Maybe get Ellen and Jo, Bobby, the Winchesters… Some more people. It's better to have more eyes then less." _

_Kitty's shoulders went stiff and she fought back the urge to yell at Case. The last job Kitty had gotten help for, she almost lost her head. Literally. Some rookie started shooting all over the place, just missing Kitty's face by a few inches. And she still hasn't spoken to Dean in nearly a year. "We're fine, Case," she told her sister reassuringly. "We're all we need. We can handle whatever this demon throws at us."_

* * *

Lights fluttered from somewhere above Kitty's head, and the sounds of cars speeding past shook her out of her restless sleep. With her eyes softly fluttering open, the tingling pain behind her cheekbone from where the demon punched her awoke as well. "Bitch," groaned Kitty as a hand went to her face.

As she sat slowly up, Kitty realized that she didn't recognize where she was. The room she was in was a soft pale blue, and the blankets on the bed she laid on were thin. Through the window, the light from the setting sun drifted in, casting shadows through the ceiling face above the bed.

"Tell me I was possessed, and I'm so shooting the next thing I see," Kitty groaned as she got up and walked to the door of the room. Upon opening it, she saw warm sand, an ocean, and a high-traffic boulevard. If she didn't know better, it looked as though she was in Miami. "Okay," Kitty grumbled as she made her way to the beach. "Heads are rolling."

It wasn't until Kitty reached the beach that she realized that she was barefoot, wearing short denim shorts, and a navy blue bikini top. Her hair was piled into a loose, messy bun, and the tingling that she originally felt on her face started to feel more like sunburn than a punch.

"I see you're awake," said a feminine voice from behind Kitty.

This time, she was ready, and when Kitty whirled around and was face to face with the demon, all her senses were on high alert. "What did you do to me?" Kitty hissed, her hands clenching into fists. "And where the hell am I?"

"Chill!" cried the demon as she pushed a pair of sunglasses up to the top of her head. "I'm not going to kill you, princess."

"You could have fooled me," Kitty spat back. "Now, where the _hell_ am I?"

With a smirk, the demon replied, "Florida. And to answer your other question, I was saving your ass." The demon pushed past Kitty and started walking closer to the ocean. She was dressed similarly, wearing a white bikini top and a pair of white kaki shorts.

"A demon_ saving_ someone?" Kitty laughed. "Yeah, because that happens."

"I'm _not_ a demon!" the girl cried as she turned to face Kitty. "God, I had a demon in me for two weeks, and suddenly I'm all demony. Thanks for the trust."

The comeback took Kitty off her guard. _If she's not a demon,_ Kitty thought,_ then how did she know where I was…_ "Who are you?" Kitty asked as she caught up to the girl.

"Skyler," the girl replied, flashing her emerald green eyes toward Kitty. "Sorry about punching you in the face. I needed to get you away from those guys…"

"Why did you think that?" Kitty asked, the anger starting to flare again. "Those are my friends. How long have I been gone?"

Skyler shook her head and continued walking down the beach, stopping once she hit the place where the water touched the sand. "A couple of days, but they don't get what we're going through! When I was stuck inside while that demon took over my body, I learned about what happened to your sister. How she was killed by a different demon. My brother was one of the people who were killed, and I want to help you."

"Well, I need to get back to them, Skyler. Now."

* * *

Kitty had finally managed to get Skyler to give her phone back to her, and the two of them sat at an airport, waiting for their flight. She had promptly called Dean, who told her all about their experience being stuck in TV land. "You guys get to have all the fun!" Kitty whined as she collected her stuff and continued through security at the airport. "I get kidnapped and go the beach, and you get angel-napped and get to pretty much be on TV. I'm jealous."

"_Yeah, well it wasn't as exciting as you think_,"Dean replied, his voice heavy on the other line. _"Listen, Chuck sent Sam a text. Something bad is going down, so I'm gonna talk to you as soon as you land, got it?"_

"Of course, Dad," Kitty laughed into the phone. "I'll call when I land." She knew that Dean was having problems trusting Skyler, but so far, this was the only lead Kitty had to finding out what happened to her sister, or what the tattoo on her back is about. She was going to need to start trusting more people if any of this crap was going to end, because the apocalypse was starting to take its toll on everyone.


	27. Chapter 27

**So did anyone realize that the flashback in the previous chapter? It first appeared in Chapter 5, and after going back and looking through, I realized that flashback didn't go into much detail. So I used that to my advantage and added more information to give more detail as who Kitty is.**

* * *

When the plane finally touched down in South Dakota, Kitty was tired, sore, and ready to throw Skyler off a building. It wasn't the fact that she was a terrible kid, and for 18 years of age, she was pretty grown-up. But what ticked Kitty off was the way she acted: flirty, arrogant, mean_ and_ nice. It was like she was looking in a mirror of her younger self. And Kitty didn't think the world, nor the Winchesters, could handle two of her.

"So when am I going to meet those guys that you keep calling?" Skyler asked as they walked toward the airport's entrance.

With a hard roll of her eyes, Kitty replied, "Tonight. They have some stuff to do first." Dropping the small bag that held what clothes she had to buy in Florida, she jumped up onto a concrete post and sat atop of it. "I got us a ride from another hunter."

Skyler's eyes went wide, her mouth slightly dropping. "Are you kidding me? _You_ are expecting _me_ to trust someone I've never met to drive me to someone's house who, again, I haven't met? Are you a freaking psycho?"

"Hey!" Kitty shouted as she furrowed her eyebrows and leaned over the top of the younger girl. "No one asked you to come along on this adventure, so you can stop being ungrateful. Second, _I_ know them, and they're _my_ friends, so they're good enough for me, and you'll be kind to them or so help me, God, I'll send you back to Florida in a wooden crate!"

Before Skyler even had the chance to reply back to Kitty, a maroon wagon pulled up alongside the curb next to the two girls. The window rolled down, and Ellen stuck her head out. "Hey, Kitty. This the tail you grew?" she asked with a nod in Skyler's direction.

"Yeah," Kitty sighed, jumping off of the post and picking up her bag. "One that doesn't want to get removed."

Kitty walked around to the front passenger's side of the car and opened the door. Before she slid in, she looked up over the top of the car and saw Skyler standing perfectly still, just looking at the car with an emotion Kitty couldn't read. "Skyler!" she shouted, causing the younger girl to slightly jump. "Get in the damn car!"

* * *

The drive to Bobby's house was long, and Kitty had drifted in and out of sleep a few times throughout the trip. It had been the longest time since she was able to sleep without having the strangest dream; the one where she's in a burning building and can't get a person out of the elevator shaft. Some nights, it would be so realistic that her skin could almost feel the burns from the flames. During the drive, none of the dreams plagued her, and Kitty realized that the few hours she was in the car were the most relaxed she's been in months.

"What are you thinking about?" Ellen asked her at one point. Kitty had been staring out the front window, eyes unmoving, in deep thought.

Kitty gently shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head against the side window. "I'm really not thinking of anything," she answered truthfully. "And that's a new thing. Usually my brain acts like it's on some kind of drug none stop."

Ellen nodded her head in understanding and left it at that. The two hunters had an understanding with one another that started when Kitty was very young; Ellen would never act like she was her mother, and Kitty would treat Ellen with the upmost respect. Eventually, this understanding turned into a friendship, and Kitty started to think Ellen as her second mom.

* * *

The car had barely parked when Dean had practically ripped Kitty out of the car and was yelling at her. "I can't believe you were so careless! What if it _was_ the demon who was trying to kill you, and not some kid? And why the hell did you bring _her_ with you?"

Behind the screaming and Dean's red face, Kitty knew that he was letting out a sigh of relief, so while he was yelling, she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him. "Yeah, I missed you, too, you big ass."

That shut him up almost instantly, and he wrapped and arm around Kitty and sighed heavily. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again," Dean grumbled into her hair. "Just so you know."

"And I thought the leash you had was already too short," she laughed, releasing Dean and giving Sam and Jo a quick hug. "It's good to see you not so demony, Jo."

"I could say the same thing," the other hunter laughed. The humor was short lived, for Skyler walked up and stopped right next to Kitty, creating an awkward tension. Holding a deep breath, Kitty did the proper introductions and took a side-step away from Skyler, who was bordering on the line of 'pushing personal space.'

Dean ran a glance over Skyler, his eyes full of skepticism. "So how do we know we can trust you?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

With a smirk that could rival Kitty's, Skyler asked, "How do I know _I_ can trust _you_?"

Rolling her eyes, heavily, Kitty walked over to where her Chevelle was parked and leaned against the hood. "Okay, before we start this whole 'mine are bigger than yours' thing, which one of you has the keys to my car? I'd _really_ like to get into some normal clothes before I get briefed in on what's going on."

* * *

"I can't believe _this_ is _the_ Colt," Kitty whispered as she gently handled the gun. Sam and Dean sat on either side of Bobby's desk in the study and had told Kitty about how they found out where the gun was and how they got it back. It was as though she missed so much in the week she was gone.

"Believe it," Dean sighed, leaning back in the chair and taking a sip of beer. Everyone was drinking beers, excluding Skyler, who was sitting next to Castiel as he and Ellen did shots. "Next step, shoot it straight through Lucifer's thick skull."

Sam took a sip of his own beer and nodded, but even before he said anything, it was evident that he had something on his mind. "It's gotta be a trap," he sighed, his eyes flickering between Kitty and Dean. "Right?"

With a laugh and a shake of his head, Dean sighed, "Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon." He lifted the beer bottle to his lips, but stopped centimeters away and said, "Well, better late than never," before taking a swig from the bottle.

"Thank you again for your continued support," Sam laughed, taking the teasing from his brother.

"You're welcome."

They clinked their bottles, and the three hunters savored the light mood. "Sam's right," Kitty finally said. "Who's to say this demon, Crowley, isn't throwing us straight to Lucifer?"

"Trap or no trap," Dean said, rolling the neck of the beer bottle between his fingers, "we got a snowball's chance, so we gotta take it, right?" Sam and Kitty nodded their agreement, and Dean continued, "I'm not sure it's a trap. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. Look at this."

Dean slid a couple of papers to Kitty, who handed a couple over to Sam before running her eyes over them. "Missing persons?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since _Sunday_," Dean stated, his eyes darting between Sam and Kitty again, making sure that everyone's attention was on him. "I think the devil's there."

"Alright, fine," Kitty sighed, leaning back in her chair. "So Satan has come to town. Five hunters are going in, plus a-" She took a quick glance into the kitchen before continuing, "-slowly-getting-drunk angel on our side. We've got to be slowly approaching even."

Shaking his head, Dean said, "When you think about it… you can't come with." After he said that, Kitty was immediately ready to protest, but she realized he wasn't talking about her. Dean was talking to Sam, who was already protesting for himself. "Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart."

"Since when have we ever done anything smart?" Sam demanded, his body getting slightly agitated. "I mean, Kitty is just as high of a liability with all the problems, and it'd be smart if she'd stay in the safe house."

"Hey!" she huffed, kicking Sam's chair.

"I'm serious, Sam."

"So am I." Sam's gaze was locked with Dean's, and neither were going to break it. "Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together."

The table fell into a silence, and Kitty took this second to excuse herself from the small table and walk into the kitchen and hop up on the counter next to Skyler. "Everything going okay with you?"

With a half-hearted laugh, she replied, "Yeah, watching an angel get drunk, getting shoved out of the loop about what the hell you guys are going to do, and getting to observe the behaviors of hunters before a big hunt. It's pure excitement." It took all of Kitty's will-power to not punch Skyler, and she took her anger by almost breaking the stem of her beer.

Moments after, Jo walked past Skyler and Kitty on her way to the fridge, followed promptly with Dean, who had the face of an animal on the prowl. "I thought that Dean was _your_ boyfriend," Skyler asked as they watch Dean attempt and fail to hit on Jo.

"No," Kitty laughed, shaking her head. "We're just friends." It wasn't a total lie she told Skyler, they were friend. But they were also more than friends. _Am I wishing to be more than what we are?_ Kitty wondered as a feeling of betrayel washed over her.

Before she could think deeper, Bobby called from the living room, "Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner." With a heavy sigh and a hard eye-roll, Kitty left Skyler in the kitchen and followed everyone out into the living room.

"Oh, come on, Bobby," Ellen sighed. "Nobody wants their picture taken."

"Hear, hear," laughed Sam.

"Shut up," Bobby grouched as he moved around a tripod. "You're drinking my beer."

"That _I _bought!" Kitty laughed as she walked into the living room and stood to Ellen's left. "With _my_ money."

"Stop your belly-achin'," Bobby grumbled as he wheeled his chair back into the group. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

"Always good to have an optimist around," Ellen laughed as she and Kitty wrapped their arms together.

"Bobby's right," Castiel stated, the mood already dropping a degree. "Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth."

With the heavy feeling, Kitty could feel her whole body sag a bit, her back relaxing up against Dean's chest, as though the air had been knocked out of her. As soon as the bulb of the camera flashed, Kitty was the first to break out of the group, making a bee-line for the door.

* * *

**Who wants to know a fun fact about this chapter? Anyone? Well, for those of you who do... This is the longest chapter I've written, space-wise. On Word-2007, using Times New Roman 12pt. I filled up 4 pages, the longest I've ever written for a chapter. And it only took me about an hour. ^_^**


	28. Chapter 28

None of the stars' lights could puncture through the thick cloud-cover that night, leaving the old junkyard almost completely dark. Soft, slow music swooned out from the speakers inside of the Chevelle as Kitty sat on the hood and stared up at the sky, hoping that a star could push its way out. But no lights ever did escape.

Kitty's heart felt heavy that night, and she couldn't shake the feeling. _Cass was right_, she thought to herself. _Pretty soon, everything will be at an end._ It was her worst fear, dying before being able to find out what happened to Case, but if push came to shove, then Kitty was going to push back as hard as she could. What's one death compared to that of billions?

"Hey," Dean whispered as he walked up to the Chevelle. "You booked it out of there pretty fast."

"Too much of a sap-fest for me to deal with," Kitty replied, her hard exterior flying right back up. There was no way she was going to let _anyone_, especially Dean, see her at her weakest. "Why aren't you in there with everybody, sharing heart-felt memories of hunts from the past?"

With a heavy shake of his head, Dean leaned against the side of the Chevelle's hood and stared up at the sky as well. The two were sharing the silence, just living in the moment. "This is how all nights should be like," Dean finally said, his eyes not moving from the sky. "Not the whole doom-and-gloom crap, but being able to just sit here and _not_ think about the world ending for five freakin' seconds."

Kitty nodded her head in understanding, feeling the same as Dean. It would have been nice to have just a few moments where the world could hold itself up, and nothing would come crashing down.

"So what's going on with Scott?" Dean asked, the mood breaking as he walked over to the nose of the car and stared directly at Kitty. "Heard anything?"

After the incident in California, Scott was admitted to a psychiatric hospital where an old friend of Kitty's dad worked. He'd be keeping an eye on Scott to see if he remembered anything about what happened. "As far as I know, nothing's going on," Kitty replied, sighing and leaning harder against the windshield. "He's angry that he can't remember the past couple of months, but other than that, he's slowly coming back to normal. Nothing demonic has happened.

"Either that's really good, and I know that my brother-in-law is actually going to be fine," Kitty continued, "or this means I'm getting further and further away from finding out what happened to my dad and Case."

"We'll figure it out," Dean said, reassuringly. Kitty was about to contradict what he said, but when her eyes met his, she only wanted to believe him. To know that, whatever he said or did, was going to be the right choice.

Warning signs flashed up inside Kitty's mind as she realized that she was falling for Dean. And hard. Ever since the Winchesters came back into her life, she was realizing more and more how much she loved Dean, and how much harder it was for her to stay away from him. "I can't do this," Kitty whispered as she slid off the hood, landing directly in front of Dean.

"Can't do what?" he asked, a puzzled expression on his face. "The job?"

"No, Dean," Kitty sighed, aggravation taking over. "I can't have you keep pulling me every direction. One second, we're at each other's throats, and the next we're rolling around in a bed. I need to know, Dean, if you feel how I feel." She looked up into his hazel eyes, making sure that his whole attention was on her. "I need to know if you love me the way I love you."

Kitty's green eyes never left Dean's hazel ones as she watched the gears in his head move. She knew that he was at a loss for words, and when a minute past and Dean still hadn't said anything, she knew what her answer was. "I knew you couldn't commit," she whispered, shaking her hair softly before she began to walk away.

"Kitty," Dean said as he grasped her wrist, but Kitty pulled it away quickly.

"You lost your chance to tell me, Dean," Kitty stated, hiding the tears that were starting to develop. "You lost your chance, and now, you lost that part of me."

* * *

They took two cars, Ellen's and Dean's, to Carthage, Missouri. While they were packing up, Kitty handed Skyler one of her spare cellphones. "Listen," she sighed as she adjusted her leather jacket and pulled her backpack over one shoulder. "If you need _anything_ my number is speed-dial 6. You just have to call-"

"I think I can handle this," Skyler stated back, but it wasn't harsh. A smile had crept up across the younger girl's lips. Something must have clicked between the two, something even Kitty didn't realize, for they were actually acting civil. Acting the way Kitty and Case used to. "Just watch your back." With a smile and a nod, Kitty walked to Bobby and hugged him tightly before saying her goodbye and getting into the back of Ellen's car with Castiel.

The drive was long boring, but once they had entered the city limits, everything changed. No one was out on the streets, lights were turned off in buildings, and no one could be seen. "It's a ghost-town," Kitty said with amazement as they drove through the town.

Ellen pulled up alongside the Impala and rolled down the window. "Place seem a little empty to you?" she asked, leaning over Jo slightly to talk to Dean.

"We're gonna go check out the PD," Dean stated, pointing in the direction of the police department. "You guys stay here. See if you can find anybody." With that, the Impala drove off and Ellen parked her car.

Once Kitty's feet were placed on the pavement, she shifted the muscles in her neck and back and pulled out her sawed-off rifle from her bag and placed one of her handguns in the waistband of her pants.

The town was creepier than it was when being in the car. No sounds echoed along the streets except for that of the wind. "I guess we're in the right area," Kitty whispered as she walked over to where Jo, Ellen, and Castiel were standing,

Castiel's gaze drifted off toward one of the deserted street, staring out into the empty space. "What is it, Cass?" Ellen asked as she tried to see what the angel was seeing.

"This town's not empty," he replied back, his eyes darting across the street. "Reapers."

"Reapers?" Ellen asked, casting a glance at Jo. "As in, more than one?"

"Has that ever happened before?" Kitty asked Ellen. She had never heard of more than _one_ reaper being in an area at a time.

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe," Castiel informed. "Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pomeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here." With that, Cas started walking down the street.

Casting a glance at the other two hunters, Kitty sighed, "I'll follow him," as she picked up her bag and hurried up after Cass. Once the two were shoulder to shoulder, Kitty watched Castiel as he kept fixating his gaze at random points, staring into space. "So, what?" Kitty started, following Castiel walk toward a building. "Are they all moving around or just standing there?

Her question was left in the air, for Castiel's eyes flickered only to her momentarily before he 'poofed' out of the area. Kitty spun in circles trying to see where he went, only to see him standing in the window in the building above. "I hate it when he does that," she murmured as she ran to the building's front door and shouldered it in.

As quickly as she could, Kitty rushed up the stairs, only to hear someone murmur something and then a glowing white light from the top of the steps. She slowed her pace and crept slowly up the stairs. "Cass?" she called cautiously as she came to the second floor. "Castiel?"

When both of Kitty's feet touched the top of the steps, she saw the window where she saw Castiel standing in, the room now vacant. "Cass, where the hell are you?" Kitty asked herself. As she turned to walk back down the stairs, she came face to face with a tall man, who she could only guess was a demon. But the authoritative power told her different. "Lucifer," she whispered, just as the man's hand touched her arm, causing Kitty to drift into darkness.

* * *

**So... How would you feel about there being a sequel to Kitty's story after it's finished? I'm just wondering, so I could get a feeling as to whether or not I should shove Season Five all into this story, or cut off at a big plot point and split it into two fanfictions... **


	29. Chapter 29

**So I just realized that neither Dean nor Sam has told Kitty about them being vessels at this point in the story… Whoops! I just assumed all of that happened. Well, I just made an ass out of myself… ^_^ **

* * *

It wasn't really like Kitty had passed out. It was more like she couldn't open her eyes, and when she was finally able to, she didn't like what she saw. She was tied to a chair in a dark room, lit only but what seemed like fire. _It even smells like fire in here_, Kitty thought to herself as she allowed her head to start moving.

Turns out, there was a fire in the room, and Kitty was just about to start panicking when she realized that it was really holy fire, and Castiel was in the center. "Cass? What the hell is going on?" she demanded, anger taking over the fear that she felt.

"Lucifer," was all Castiel said, and before Kitty could even ask what he meant, she got her answer.

Lucifer had taken two steps into the room, arms folded neatly over his chest. "So, I take it you're here with the Winchesters."

"I came alone," Castiel quickly answered, his eyes fixated ahead of him.

As soon as the words had left the angel's mouth, Kitty wanted to sigh in defeat. "Loyalty," Lucifer continued. "Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Too bad I already know you came with Kitrina." Lucifer walked closer to the holy-fire, not daring to touch it. "Castiel, right? _Castiel_. I'm told you came here in an automobile."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty leaned back in the chair she was tied to. _He must be the reason Sam knew my actual name_, she realized, finally making the connection that Lucifer must have been the one who called up War.

When Kitty finally came back to the conversation, Castiel had asked, "What's wrong with your vessel?"

There was something wrong. There seemed to have been pieces of skin that were irritated and burned into a hot, red color. "Yes. Um… Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so-"

Castiel became furious, and began to charge at the fire, before realizing that he couldn't get any further. "You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you."

"Castiel," Lucifer cooed, sounding as though he was hurt. "I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels."

"You really have to ask?"

With a grin, Lucifer replied, "I rebelled, I was casted out. You rebelled, you were casted out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own bests interests? Which in this case just happens to be mine?"

Cass's eyes momentarily flickered toward Kitty's, before he answered, "I'll die first."

Nodding, Lucifer said, "I suppose you will." He then walked toward Kitty and placed his hands on each of her shoulders. "But what would you do for your friends?"

"Oh, stuff it," Kitty sighed, rolling her eyes. "I don't care for your melodramatic crap either."

Lucifer laughed behind her and walked away from her, leaving Kitty to release a breath she didn't even knew she held. "That's the problem with humans today," Lucifer said, still with a slight laugh. "They don't know how to hold their tongue." He then picked up a knife and started walking back to Kitty.

As she struggled to get out of her bounds and away from the knife, Castiel asked, calmly, "What are you going to do with her?" but Kitty knew that, given the situation, he wasn't actually calm. Or so she hoped.

"Nothing," Lucifer replied, and when she saw the knife disappear behind her back, Kitty squeezed her eyes shut and waited. Nothing happened, except for the pressure against her wrists disappeared. "I'm letting her go."

Kitty's eyes flickered up at him wearily. "Why?" she asked, her voice hard and untrusting. She never got her answer, for she was transported into the streets of the city.

She stood up, groaning from the stiffness in her back, before she realized that the only gun she had with her was the handheld in her waistline. "That's it," she sighed as she started to walk down the street. "Anything that moves in this town is getting shot at."

* * *

**I know! Short chapter after some really long ones! I'm sorry! lol I thought it was a lot longer while I was writing it since it took me almost two days to write.**


	30. Chapter 30

**The scene everyone was waiting for... What happens to Kitty...**

* * *

Kitty kept walking through the streets, slowly becoming more familiar with the area. It wasn't soon that she realized where she was. "Main Street," she mumbled under her breath as she became more aware of where she was and walked down the abandoned street.

It wasn't long before she started hearing voices. It was faint, but she could definitely hear distinct voices.

"_There you are."_

"_Meg."_

"_Shouldn't have come here, boys."_

_Boys_. Kitty put two and two together and knew that, whoever it was, they were with the Winchesters. Picking up the pace, she stuck to the sides of the buildings and advanced on the sounds.

Standing in the center of the street was a dark haired woman, facing away from Kitty and talking to Sam, Dean, Ellen, and Jo. Dean's eyes caught Kitty's, and she held up her fingers to her lips, communicating that everyone should stay silent about Kitty being there.

"Hell," Dean said as he turned his attention back to the woman in the street. "I could say the same thing for you." He held the Colt up and aimed it at Meg, and that's when Kitty realized that it was a demon. He motioned for Kitty to start walking towards them, and when she did, Meg turned her head and watched as Kitty joined the group.

"I see you didn't come here alone," Meg laughed, completely unfazed by the gun aimed at her. "Neither did I, Deano."

With that, the puddle Kitty had just walked past splashed, and the sounds of dogs growling filled the air. Sam reached out and grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her to the safety of the group, glancing at Dean, who looked completely unafraid.

"Hellhouds," Dean answered as nonchalantly as he could.

"Yeah, Dean," Meg smiled, wrinkling her nose. "You're favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you."

"Your father is a dick and a coward," Kitty smirked, still pissed off about what happened prior. She felt Dean's eyes land on her, and she shook her head slightly. That was a story for a different time.

"I think we'll pass," Sam said as he pushed Kitty behind him, knowing she might do something stupid. "Thanks."

"Your call," Meg said, raising and dropping her shoulders in a hunch. "You can make this easy, or you can make it really, _really_ hard."

With that, Dean cast his eyes to Ellen, who nodded. Whatever they were thinking, they were thinking the same thing. Kitty gaze landed on Jo, and the two women, nearly sisters, held the gaze. They knew that Dean was about to do something stupid.

Shifting, Dean asked, "When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" With that, Dean shifted his aim and shot the gun. Kitty was about to scream at him for missing the demon-bitch, when she realized that he hit the hellhound at the demon's feet.

"Run!" Sam instructed, and everyone took off down the street.

Jo and Kitty stayed pretty much next to each other as they ran, so when Jo suddenly dropped from next to her, Kitty stopped dead. "Dean!" she heard Jo yell as she began shooting at the hellhound.

"Jo, stay back!" Dean shouted, but he didn't see what Kitty was seeing.

As Jo kept firing at the hellhound that was by Dean, a puddle splattered mere feet from Jo. "Jo!" Kitty shouted, raising her small Beretta and firing like a mad woman. But it was useless. The hellhound hit Jo square in the side.

"No!" Kitty heard Ellen scream as Dean lifted Jo and started running back. Kitty followed them into a hardware store, pushing Sam in first before the two of them chained the door shut and spread salt across the door.

Jo wasn't doing great, and when Ellen called for help, Kitty through a bag of rock salt and Dean and jumped behind the counter. Sure enough, a medical kit was sitting on one of the shelves. "Hang on," Kitty whispered as she started ripping things out of the box.

Working as fast as she could, Kitty started placing compresses on Jo's side, digging through the box for Ace bandages. "Shit, shit, shit," she murmured when she couldn't find anything.

She reached over to where Sam had tossed his bag and pulled out a bandage from their and addressed the wound. "Ouch," she heard Jo laugh slightly, giving a small smile toward Kitty.

Almost speechless, Kitty stared at Jo before laughing herself. "Don't move," she instructed Jo before standing up and walking over to where Sam and Dean were standing by a shelf.

"How's she holding up?" Dean asked, and all Kitty could do was stare back at him, like she didn't know what to say.

"Salt lines are holding up," Sam said, breaking the silence and shifting his feet.

"Safe for now," Dean sighed as he played with the machine some more.

"Safer," Sam huffed, looking a bit angry. "Trapped like rats."

"Hey," Dean hissed, his look filled with anger. "You heard Meg. Her father's here. This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it. No matter what."

There was a pause between everyone. The air was thick with tension, and no one really knew what to do. "Sam," Ellen called from where she was staying by Jo. "Some help here, please?"

As soon as Sam left, Dean glanced down at Kitty. Her hands and the front of her leather jacket were covered with blood, and her hair was falling out in pieces in front of her face. "How you holding up?" Dean asked, handing Kitty a rag that was sitting by what she just realized was a radio.

She took the cloth and rubbed it against her hands, taking away most of the blood. "How do you think I'm doing?" Kitty whispered as she looked at the door. Her face was as hard as a rock, looking a hundred times older than she was.

Fear streaked through her eyes, and every time she inhaled, she was aware of a soft shutter that seemed to go up her spine. "It's like how I found Case," Kitty confessed. "She was mangled and-" Shaking her head, Kitty didn't know if she'd be able to continue. "I _can't_ lose someone like this again, Dean."

Dean's hand reached up and cupped the side of her face, before he heard the radio squeal. "I got it," he sighed, his hand leaving her face just as quickly as it appeared. "K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar. Come it," he said, using a callsign into the radio.

"Who are you trying to get?" Kitty asked, unaware of anyone still using those old radios.

"Bobby."

Sure enough, the reply came. "_K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar. Go ahead_." It was definitely Bobby, and between Kitty and Dean, a weight was lifted off of their backs.

"Bobby, it's Dean," he said into the radio. "We got problems."

There was a short pause before Bobby replied, "_It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here._" There was another pause as Dean looked down at Kitty, and she got the same thing he was thinking. _There is no way Bobby can help us now_. _"Is everyone all right?"_

"No," Dean sighed, "It's- it's- It's Jo, Bobby. It's pretty bad. Kitty did her best, but-" He hung his head down and leaned against the hand that held the radio. Kitty took Dean's other one and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"_Okay. Copy that," _came Bobby's reply. _"So now we figure out what we do next."_

"Bobby, I don't think she's-" Dean whispered, squeezing Kitty's hand back as he hunched his shoulders, clearly distraught.

"_I said, what do we do next, Dean?"_ Bobby asked, trying to break through to Dean.

It wasn't working, and Kitty could see that. She took the receiver from his and pressed the button. "Talk, Dean," she instructed, staring deeply into his eyes. "_You're_ in charge. Now act like it."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded and relayed everything to Bobby, and then Kitty told Bobby what happened with her and Castiel. Sure enough, they were both shocked that Kitty got away, but with everything that had happened to her these past few months, it wasn't completely unbelievable.

"_How many reapers did Cas see, Kitty?"_ Bobby asked.

Dean looked at Kitty, who shook her head. "I don't know. It's all…"

"Does the number matter?" Dean asked Bobby, shaking his own head.

"_Devil's in the details, Dean."_

With that, Ellen walked over and took the receiver from Dean. "Bobby, it's Ellen. They way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went, I'd say were talking over a dozen reapers. Probably more."

"_I don't like the sound of that."_

Shaking her head, Kitty replied, "Nobody likes the sound of that."

"What does this sound like, Bobby?" Dean asked, taking the receiver back from Ellen before she went back to Jo.

There was a slight pause before Bobby came back on, and the sound of papers moving came over the speakers. "It sounds like death. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual. I think he plans to unleash Death."

Kitty's eyes doubled. "Like War's evil, nastier brother, Death?" she asked, remembering the last time she went up against a horseman.

"Hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself," Dean huffed. He had a point. If Death wasn't on Earth's surface, then where was he?

"_Not this guy,"_ Bobby explained. _"This is—this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six _hundred_ feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show."_

Dean racked his hand over his face and Kitty slid and sat on the floor. "You're fucking kidding me," she huffed, angry and tired and a thousand other motions mixed together. "We can't stop this shit."

"You have any other _good_ news?" Dean asked, feeling the same way that Kitty was feeling.

"_I've been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of Death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it 'The Battle of Hellhole.'"_

"And I'm guessing we're sitting right on it, right?" Kitty asked as she looked up at Dean, who relayed her question back to Bobby.

"_On the land of William Jasper's farm. Less than a mile out of town_."

* * *

**I want to just thank supernaturalwiki(dot)com for posting the transcript of this episode up on their website. My DVDs don't like my computer anymore.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Check out my profile. There are new banners up for this story, and one that (if you haven't read this chapter yet) specifically goes along with these next few chapters…**

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Kitty stood in a tight circle as Dean told Sam what Bobby had said. "Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt."

"Yeah," Sam sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. "We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight."

"Piece of cake," Kitty huffed as she pulled her hair back into a tighter ponytail.

"And that's after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town," Dean put in as he cast a glance down the aisle toward the two.

"I'll go with them," Kitty put in. "Clear the path and make sure everything stays clear."

Shaking his head, Sam said, "It's not going to be easy, Kitty."

"What if we used a stretcher?" Dean asked, glancing around the area.

"I'll see what we got," Sam replied.

When Sam started to turn, Jo's weak voice interrupted them. "Stop. Guys, stop." Kitty took the few steps toward Jo and kneeled down at her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Can we be realistic about this, please?" She waited till everyone's attention was fully on her before she continued. "I can't move my legs. I can't _be_ moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage thanks to Kitty. We gotta… We gotta get our priorities straight here."

"Our priorities _are_ straight, Jo," Kitty stated, glaring down at her.

Ignoring Kitty, Jo shook her head and continued, "Number one, I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that," Ellen stated, squeezing her daughter's hand and casting a hard gaze down at Jo.

"Mom," Jo replied with as much life as she could muster. "I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need."

"Everything we need?" Sam asked, unsure of what Jo was getting at.

Kitty looked up at Sam and Dean and shook her head. "She's talking about building a bomb," she answered in a meek voice.

Agitated, Dean stated, "No. Jo, no."

"You got another plan?" Jo asked, her voice matching Dean's strictness. "You got _any_ other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button. Rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes head start."

Everyone's jaw hit the floor when Jo explained her plan. "No, I-" Ellen began, shaking tears out of her eyes. "I won't let you."

"This is why we're here, right?" Jo asked, and Ellen began to cry harder. "If I can get us a shot on the devil—Dean, we have to take it."

"No!" Ellen stated, her gaze flickering up to Dean's. "That's not-"

"Mom," Jo sighed, breaking Ellen off mid-sentence. "This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it."

Ellen and Jo stared at each other for a long moment, before Ellen stated, "You heard her. Get to work."

Dean nodded and placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder, trying to pull her to her feet. "Come on," he said softly. When he spoke, Kitty stood abruptly and pushed past Dean, heading in the direction that Sam went and started collecting things.

_How could she do this?_ Kitty thought to herself, anger filling her body. _There are better plans than this one_. She handed a case of nails to Sam and started to collect buckets, filling them with rock salt as she went.

"Kitty," Dean called as he stood in the back of the room, motioning for her to come and help him.

In the back of the room was roles of wire, but that wasn't the reason for Dean beckoning her. "What do you want, Dean?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "If you hadn't noticed, we're in the middle of trying to build some bombs."

Dean just stared back at her, as though he didn't know what she was saying. Taking a deep breath, Kitty went to ask him again what he wanted. But, in four big steps, Dean crossed the room and his lips crashed against her's.

It was unexpected, and it caught Kitty completely off-guard. When Dean pulled away, he said, "I couldn't give you an answer the other night because I didn't _have_ an answer to give you." His hand cupped Kitty's face as he stared down at her. "How the hell do you expect me to tell you whether or not I love you before we're going off to kill the something impossible _to_ kill?"

For once, Kitty was speechless as she stared up into Dean's hazel eyes. "Are… Are you telling me you love me?" she asked, trying to decipher if this was real or a dream.

Laughing, Dean placed both hands on either side of her face and stared deep into her eyes. "Kitty Lang," he said, meaning each and every word, "I love you."

Forgetting all the feelings of anger, forgetting the hellhounds, forgetting about all the hurt and pain for one moment, Kitty's heart leapt in her chest as a smile spread across he lips. She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

As they lined the room with the wire, Kitty and Ellen sat next to Jo. When Dean came over with the trigger device, Kitty wrapped her arms around Jo's neck and gave a gentle squeeze. "Love you, bitch," she huffed, holding back the tears are hard as she could. "Do me and Case a favor, and kick them in the ass. Hard."

"I will," Jo replied, smiling at Kitty. "And if I see Case…" The last part, Jo never finished, and Kitty understood why. Tears pushed their way through her eyes and she gave Jo a final hug before turning and standing by Sam, leaning her head against his arm as he wrapped it around her shoulder.

Dean knelt down next to Jo and placed the button in her hand. "Okay," he sighed. "This is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later."

"Make it later," Jo stated as she started to cry.

Dean leaned his head against Jo's and kissed her forehead, then moved down to her lips. Kitty turned her head away, but not because she felt jealous or hurt, but because she knew how much Dean loved Jo, and she knew it would break her heart further to see what had passed between them.

She felt Dean's hand on her back, and Kitty turned and watched as Ellen sat down next to Jo. The two held each other's gaze, and Jo started crying harder. "Mom, no."

"Somebody's gotta let them in," Ellen smiled, looking down at her daughter. "Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right. This _is_ important. But I will not leave you here alone." As she watched watched what was going on, Kitty could feel her heart break, and she leaned into Dean's chest, tears falling freely down her cheek.

Sam's voice broke the moment as he whispered Dean's name. Ellen looked up at the trio, and said, "Get going now, boys. And take care of Kitty there." Kitty held Ellen's eyes, and when the older woman nodded, Kitty broke away from the group and headed toward the back room.

"Ellen-" she heard Dean say as she waited in the dark, trying to stop the tears that were flowing. _Harden up now, Kitty,_ she told herself, taking a deep, shaking breath.

"I said go," she heard Ellen say. "And Dean? Kick it in the ass. Don't miss."

Shortly after that, Sam passed Kitty and Dean pushed her out a door and onto the fire escape. The rushed across it and scrambled down the ladder. It was mere moments after Kitty reached an alley that she felt the explosion push her a few steps forward. Sure enough, the building was engulfed in flames, and the trhee hunters stared at the building in shock and in pain. "Come on," she heard Dean say under his breath as he grasped her elbow and started running after Sam.

* * *

**-sniffle- This episode always makes me cry :(**


	32. Chapter 32

**And, now, the finale of "Fall Down Then Get Back Up." Enjoy.**

***second time uploading this chapter. The first one wasn't formated right. sorry!**

* * *

It was tough, but eventually the trio finally reached the field. They were standing in a secluded area, surrounded by bushes so that they were out of sight. In the middle of the field stood dozens of people, all staring at something Kitty couldn't see. "Looks like the carnival is in town," Kitty whispered to the guys as they crouched next to her on either side.

Dean nodded and replied, "Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople."

Sam and Kitty nodded in agreeance, and continued to watch forward. To Kitty, it appeared that all the people were demons, but she couldn't count on that from this position. Not yet.

"Last words?" Sam asked, dragging the attention to him.

Blank expressions stared back at Sam, as though no one was sure as to what was going on. "I think I'm good," Dean finally said, and the two boy's eyes flickered to Kitty.

Scoffing, all she said was, "Let's just get this over with," before she stood up and started to walk to the end of the field, but Dean grabbed Kitty's wrist and kissed her passionately before letting go and walking away.

From the end of the field, Kitty was supposed to wait until Sam started to walk out. She could feel the weight from the wooden handle of the knife that Dean had given her. It was the very one used to kill demons, and even though it wouldn't do much to protect her from Lucifer, at least it could do something.

As soon as Kitty heard Sam yell "Hey!" and saw him approach Lucifer, who was filling in a hole, the center of all the demons' attentions, Kitty followed. She could feel Lucifer's gaze flicker from Sam's body to her's, and it sent chills rolling up her spine to feel the icy-cold gaze.

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here," Lucifer said as he put the shovel that was in his hands down. "And, Kitty, you don't need to carry that knife. If I haven't hurt you yet, then you're safe. Sam, you know I'd never hurt you. Not really."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, the Colt pointing straight at Lucifer's head. "Well, I'd hurt you. So suck it." With that, Dean pulled the trigger, the blast causing Kitty to jump slightly. Lucifer's body collapsed, the possessed townspeople remain unmoving, and the trio just stared.

"Is that it?" Kitty dared to ask as she walked up and stood next to Sam, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

As though reading her mind, the sharp sound of an inhale pierced the silence, and Lucifer began to stand up. "Ow…" he huffed as he heaved himself up, and the trio watched, horrified. Kitty's hand instinctively grasped Sam's arm, half-ready to start pushing him away from everything that was going to happen.

Lucifer's eyes flickered to Dean, and he pointed at the Colt. "Where did you get that?" he asked, and Dean's face became unreadable, just before Lucifer punched Dean, sending him flying into a tree.

"Dean!" Kitty screamed. She wanted to run to him, to make sure he was safe, but her feet were glued where she was. _Stop this chick-flick shit_, Kitty told herself. _Suck it up!_ Quickly, Kitty organized herself, but part of her still wanted to be over there.

"Now," Lucifer smiled, turning back to Sam and Kitty. "Where were we?" He folded his arms and placed a finger to his lips, but when he glanced toward Sam, he rolled his eyes. "Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that _that_ gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But, if you give me a minute, I'm almost done."

As Lucifer picked up the shovel and continued to move the dirt, Sam rushed over to Dean, and Kitty watched as his shoulders relaxed, answering to her that he was fine. But Kitty still hadn't moved. "Kitty, don't you care that the man you _supposedly_ love could be dead?"

"He's not dead," Kitty answered dryly as she took a step closer.

"No?" Lucifer asked as his eyes flickered toward where Dean lay. "Pity. Could have saved me some trouble. So I'm guessing you have questions to ask me, then?"

With an angry laugh, Kitty twisted the knife in her hand and replied, "More than a few. Say, about, hundreds."

"Well," Lucifer continued, his eyes on his work, "I can answer you a few. Like the tattoo on your back? The one you've been so worried about? Well, it's nothing, really. Just a tracking device, but I'll get back to that.

"And those dreams you've been having?" he continued, glancing back at Kitty to make sure she was paying attention. "About pulling at the chains to save someone? That's _you_ trying to save _Case_."

All the air that was in the young hunter's lungs flooded out suddenly. "Wha- What do you mean?" she asked, speechless. Quickly, she glanced back at Sam and Dean, and she saw Dean in a kneeling position, almost fighting behind Sam's hold to stand up.

"I can't say this any easier than that Case is in Hell," he said, very matter of fact. "And, actually, that was an accident. Which brings us back to the tattoo."

Lucifer had finally dropped the shovel and walked over to Kitty till he towered over her. "Case wasn't supposed to be dragged to Hell that night. See, there was a story about a girl that the Winchesters knew, and this would help _them_ stop the apocalypse. So I had Case killed. But then, you found the Winchesters again, so I had to make sure that we knew where you were all the time, so that's where the tattoo came to play. It's more of a _tracking_ device. And, now that _you _know why all this happened, _I _don't have any need for you."

Lucifer smiled down at Kitty, then wrapped a strong hand around Kitty's throat and lifted her up and off her feet. Instantly, everything became excruciatingly hard: keeping her eyes open, thinking, fighting, _breathing. _The rims of her vision started to get fuzzy, and she knew that she was on the verge of blacking out from lack of air. When that point hit, she felt her body being flung though the air, till she hit a tree.

A sickening crack sounded when her body hit the ground, and Kitty felt white-hot pain shoot through her chest. Instantly, hands were on her face, and Dean's soothing voice washed over her. "Hey, Kit," he whispered, pulling her shoulders up into his lap. "Hang in there."

Kitty could here Lucifer talking, saying something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. The only thing she knew was that breathing was getting harder. And it was her fault, wasn't it? _This is what I deserve_, Kitty thought. _I am the reason Case is dead…_

"We need to get her out of here," she heard Dean whisper as another shoot of pain rocketed throughout her chest. "We _need_ to, Sammy."

"I know," was Sam's reply as his hand pushed some stray hair out of Kitty's face.

Barely a moment after that, she felt Dean's body stiffen, then felt one of his arms go under her shoulders while another under her legs… And then Kitty was bathed in light.

"Bobby!" she heard Dean scream, and that's when she had the energy to open her eyes. She could feel Dean's arms tense under her body as she fought to fight back a cough. "BOBBY!"

"Lay her down," she heard Bobby say, but as her body was laid flat, Kitty couldn't help but release a scream from the pain shooting through her chest.

"Oh, my god," Skyler whispered, before asking, "What can I do?"

Her question went unanswered. Dean barked at everyone, throwing orders left and right. "Do _something_!" he yelled at Castiel, who Kitty could just make out standing in the corner.

"There's nothing that _can_ be done, Dean." Castiel's words may have hurt Dean at that moment, but for Kitty, that's what she _wanted _to hear. _Anything_ that would take the pain that was squeezing her lungs so tightly, would be welcomed.

Books were thrown onto the floor, then Kitty felt Dean's strong hand squeeze her smaller, weaker one. "Fight," he hissed to her. "_Don't_ give up."

"I'm not," Kitty wheezed out as she tried to hold a cough back, but it was so hard not to, and when she did, blood came with it. "I'm fighting _harder_ than ever, Dean."

Kitty could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as she realized what was going on. That she was starting to die. "_Please_, Dean," she whispered, grasping his hand as much as she could. "Take care of my baby, or I'll haunt you."

"Stop saying that," Dean growled at Kitty, a tear of his own rolling down his cheek. "_You're_ going to be _fine._"

"Shut up, Dean," she whispered. "Take care of Skyler, fight, and just _let_ me go." Kitty's eyes pleaded Dean to do just that. The pain was beyond tolerable now, and she could feel the cold grip of Death tugging at her.

It wasn't like she wanted to go, no one did. Her life had just started going on the course she wanted it to go, and now it was time to say goodbye. It _wasn't_ fair. But it wasn't fair for Kitty to feel the physical pain, and the pain that she felt for loosing Case. "_Dean. Please._ And stay."

With a hard intake, Dean nodded his head, and grasped Kitty's hand harder than before, and he kissed her forehead. A weight lifted off of Kitty at that moment, now that she knew that Dean accepted what was happening.

And it lasted right up until the very last moment.

* * *

_It wasn't sudden, my death. People always say, "Well, at least he went quickly," but I feel like that was a bunch of shit. I stayed on that window seat, and it felt like trying to go to sleep when you have too much to think about. But the moments right before I died are what hit me the hardest. I remember seeing Skyler crying into Sam's chest: a girl a barely knew who felt so strongly attached to me. I remember seeing Bobby and Castiel with the world's straightest faces, the two ever-so strong._

_But, mostly, I remember Dean. His hazel eyes glistened with tears, the tender lips I kissed so many times, the hands that I had felt rough and hard all over my body were sitting soft and gently in mine. Every part of Dean in those last few moments I remember. And they are something I will always remember._

* * *

**How did you like that little bit from Kitty? Kinda like speaking beyond the grave, right?**

**So… who wants to know what Kitty's heaven is like? Well… you'll have to wait and see. And keep an eye out for "And Keep On Fighting" (Don't you like the sound of that? "Fall Down Then Get Back Up" "And Keep On Fighting." I'm getting better with naming ^_^). Anyway, shouldn't be long to have that ready to go, and, of course, it will be posted here as Chapter 33- UPDATE and the news will be all over my profile.**

**What a sneak peak what will happen in "And Keep On Fighting"? Well, watch Season 5, episodes 11-22. You'll get it then. :)**


	33. And Keep On Fighting Update!

**UPDATE!**

**For all of you wonder, "And Keep On Fighting" has just been POSTED! Here's the url (remove the spaces): http : / www . fanfiction . net / s /6985708 / 1 / **

**If you liked "Fall Down Then Get Back Up," I'm sure you'll like this one just as much. And here's a sneak peak of what's going to happen...**

The soft roar of the ocean set the mood as the late summer sun set behind it. California always had the bet sunsets, and especially this beach. Rarely did anyone go there, and there was no one there on that day, except for a lone, classic car.

The history of this car was strange, passing from owner to owner in mysterious ways like being lost in a bet, someone leaving the keys in the ignition, and even being found in a storage locker. By the time that it reached its current owner, it had been rebuilt at least twice to the point that it looked brand new, such as the condition it was currently in. But that's a story for a different day.

Sitting on the hood of the '70 blue Chevelle was a slender body, her blonde hair flaring out behind her back as the sea breeze pushed past her. The blue eyes were shut as the wind pushed past her as her body soaked up the last amount of sun. This was the last time Kitty Lang remembered being at such a relaxed peace.

It seemed as though Heaven replayed all of her greatest moments: dancing in the rain with her sister, Case, the many nights of lying on the Chevelle's hood and staring at the night sky, and every moment she had spent with Dean.

_Dean_. The only thing Heaven didn't have enough of. Sure, Kitty always had the memories _of_ him, but it wasn't the same. It was like being caught in a wonderful dream, but one you still want to wake up from. And Kitty was beyond ready to wake up. Her story had only just begun.


End file.
